Reversed
by Heartt-Of-Everything
Summary: What Would Happen If Dimitri Wasn't The One To Be Turned Strigoi.. What If It Were Rose..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.. I'm REALLY new to sharing my writing.. I'm actually really shy and haven't really showed any of my writing to anyone yet. This is my first fanfiction ever made. EVER. So all I'm asking is for your feedback to help me improve as a writer.. and hopefully some good reviews! Don't be afraid to give me criticism. I know that it'll help me improve. Thanks guys! Means a lot to me! Xoxo**!

**Disclaimer! = I Don't Own Vampire Academy!**

* * *

><p>I Could feel the cold, dead hands grab my shoulders before I could even register what was going on. I see Dimitri a few feet ahead of me, his eyes filled with pure terror as he watched me get pulled up into darkness. <em>No! No, Dimitri!<em>

The last thing I saw was long, fire red hair. Then unspeakable pain flared throughout my entire body. I screamed, a lot. The pain... It was spreading through me. I could feel the venom travelling through my blood stream. My whole body felt like it was stuck in a pizza oven, left there to crisp in the flames. But in those flames, there was only one other thing I could feel. It was the two fangs that have rested themselves into the nape of my neck.

"_Rose! Rose! Roooooossseee!"_

I Bolted upright. _Where am I?_ My surviving skills kicked in as I tried to look for a weapon. _A weapon! I Need a weapon! What the hell is going on here? Why am i here? What happened?_ There was only one problem. The room was completely bare. _Shit._ White walls, cement floor, no windows, just a ceiling lamp giving off a faint light. The only thing that caught my eye was the dust gently hovering in the air. Wait a minute. Since when do I see dust in the air? I slowly started to get up from my spot on the cement floor. A pool of blood lie where I came up from. _What the hell is this! GREAT! Atta be Rose! Leave it to you to be in a situation like this! I Have No Idea How I Got He-_ _Oh God._

"_Rose!"_

_The Rescue Mission.._

"_Rose! NO!"_

My eyes filled with tears. I brought my hands to face in despair. _Dimitri.. _I did not smell or taste the salty tears streaking down my face. I pulled back my hands to see that they were covered in blood. _What?_ Since when do I cry tears of blood? _Only strig- Oh god._ _I .. I- .. I 'm strigoi._

There was a beep And The padlock door opened. Fiery, Red hair. The red hair that I last saw in my last moments of pain was in front of me once again.

"Hello Rose, I hope you slept well?" The sly grin just creeping up on her face made me want to smack it off. She moved to lean on the walls in the corner of the bare room. Always keeping her eyes on me, making sure I wouldn't try to pull something.

"Go to hell." _Breathe, Rose. I need answers._

"Well that's not very nice you know, that's all the thanks I get for giving you such a wonderful gift?"

"Gift! You call this a GIFT! You're Evil!" _Breathe._ She tsk'd at me.

"What You have now.. is life beyond any other dream or imagination you could possibly have. You can do whatever you want! There are no boundaries or rules set for you! You can do whatever you want!"

"Oh, like what? Kill Innocent people! I'd rather die."

"Oh Rose. Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Your feelings with change soon enough." The woman pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Ben? Bring Gregory in, it's time." The phone snapped shut and she slipped it back in her pocket.

"What do you mean, 'my feelings will change soon enough'?" A smile rested playfully on her lips.

"Why dear Rosie, it's finally time for you to finally live. You will fully understand the gift you've been given. You will love it, I promise." I looked down at my feet.

"Why me?" _Time to get answers. Now or never._

"There were plenty of other people, why did you pick me?"

It took her a moment to answer. Her eyes sobered up a little.

"There were plenty of people to pick through," she admitted.

"But none of the people in the room were as fierce as you. You were a warrior amongst the others. Your eyes were filled with such determination. I knew you would be perfect for this. That's why I simply had to have you. I have achieved my goal, to find the perfect person to have by my side. Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks For The Reviews, Guys! Means A Lot To Me!**

**Disclaimer! - I Don't Own Vampire Academy! **

Dimitri's POV.

I saw hands grabbing Rose by the shoulders. I knew what was happening but it was too far away, too fast for me to do anything about it. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. But for me, it was looped. Playing over and over inside my head.

I ran forward with my stake in my hand. _Please let me get there in time!_ "Rose! Rose! Roooooossseee!" I started crying out desperately. _Don't take her from me!_ I saw the red hair fall lightly on her shoulders as she was pulled into darkness, where I could not see her anymore.

I heard her cry out in pain. God knows what's happening. She could be getting killed. But worse, she could be turned.

"Belikov! Get out of here! Everyone's Out! Let's go!" Janine was giving directions left and right to get everyone out.

I know she saw it. I know she saw Rose getting pulled up. How could she not go after her own daughter? Red tinged my vision. _She can't be gone! I have to save her!_ "Roza!" I felt hands on my arms pulling me back outside. I struggled, trying to getting her.

"No! What are you doing! We have to get Rose out of there!"

"Belikov!" The slap on my face was like cold water being dumped onto me.

I finally really took in my surroundings. We were outside, all the dhampirs and moroi were out. Everyone had grave looks on their faces, some were even crying.

I met Janine's eyes as she crumpled in front of me. Tears covered her cheeks and were spilling out of her eyes.

"Dimitri.. She's gone... She's gone."

Rose POV.

"What? Oh please. Enlighten me! How on Earth Are you going to get me to change my opinion on you. That's not possible. I've hated your kind since I was born. You're Monsters, you take pleasure in taking life away from innocent people! You really think I'm going to be with you forever? Working with you! I can't stand you, even at this moment!"

She chuckled with that smile plastered on her face. _Ugh._

"You see dear Rosie, when someone is turned, they don't automatically turn into a 'monster'. They officially turn when they have their first kill as a strigoi, and that's what Gregory is for"

"Well then, sorry to rain on your parade Fireface." Her eye twitched. _Gotcha._ I Smirked, Glad I hit a soft spot. "But there's just one problem with this whole situation."

Her eyebrows shot up in amusement, "Oh?"

"Yup. I just Won't Kill him." Simple. _I can't turn into a monster if I don't kill anybody._

She laughed out loud. It wasn't a cackling laugh I would expect coming from a witch in the movies, it actually came out as a very angelic laugh. _Wait. What am I thinking! She's evil!_

"Oh Rosie.. If only it was that simple."

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows came up in surprise.

"You'll Know When The Time Comes."

There was a long beep and The door opened. In came a man with jet black hair and eyes that were ringed red. Another strigoi. _This is Ben?_ I assessed him up and down. He looked about 20 years old. Jet black hair that covered his eyes, giving him an 'emo' look. He also had lip piercings top off it off.

"Ashleigh, I've brought Gregory." He bowed his head ever so slightly at her. _Is she royalty?_ _No... just higher class than him. I didn't even know strigoi had clas-_

My body jumped from the ground. My eyes were wide as I stared at the human in the doorway.

He only looked about 10 years old. He had strawberry-blonde hair and freckles that spread out all across his face. _What's going on here? Why did I get up?_

Ashleigh laughed from the corner of the room. "See what I mean? You're Strigoi now Rosie. You can't resist the young blood of a child."

My body took a step forward. _No! Stop! He's A child!_

Another step. The scent of blood filled my senses. I felt high of the scent of his innocent blood. 

_Wait! What am I thinking! I can't drink from him! _ _I'll become a monster! Hes so young!_ _He has a family to go home to!_

My arm stretched out to reach for his neck. I could no longer think properly. All I thought about was how badly I wanted this boy's blood. My body ached for it. _I want it._ I'll have it.

My face stopped to his neck just before my fangs penetrated his skin. I could feel him quiver under my touch. I wonder if he knew he was going to die in vain. _Dimitri.. _My fangs sunk deep into the nape of his neck and suddenly my world was filled with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo Everyone! I Was actually REALLY surprised how many emails I got this week from all the story alerts I got from my last chapter! It makes me feel all tingly inside ^_^. Anywho.. sorry for taking so long to update! My family came over to visit XP. **

**So.. here's the random thing. When I read any type of story, I always listen to music that fits the mood of the writing. so i thought I'd give you a song to listen to during this chapter ;)**

**It's called "Sadness and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda" AND YES. If Some Of You Know This Song... Then you Are My Best Friend. It's From The Anime Naruto... Which I HIGHLY Reccomend ;)**

**So Go Ahead And Give It a listen while you read this chapter! (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV.<p>

As soon as we reached the front gates of the academy, I knew it wasn't going to be good. We had lost 6 guardians in the rescue mission, including Rose.

There was a crowd on the other side of the gates. Sadness and sorrow filled the air. It would take a very long time for the academy to recover from this.

We walked through the gates and people started crying. We carried 2 stretchers in with us. The people that recognized the bodies we had on the stretchers started to weep. We would have to go back to the caves in a couple days to see if we could retrieve the bodies that were left behind. _Please let Roza's body be there._

Christian ran to Lissa and hugged her fiercely. I could see the relief all over her face that he came back alive. They stayed like that for a minute, just holding on to each other. I was longing to do that. But Roza's no longer here.

They let go of each other and she started to approach the stretchers. I knew there was no way she could heal them. They've been gone for too long. I could see she wanted to heal them with all her heart, but she just couldn't. I think she knew this too because then she stepped back and started looking around the others that came back from the mission. _She's not here._ Her eyes found me. Her pure green eyes pierced right through me with panic.

"Where's Rose?" She asked hesitantly- as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

I looked at her with my guardian face on, trying not to show emotion. I couldn't crack. Especially with everyone around to see me weep over my lost student.

"Rose... didn't make it back." My heart broke a little when I said those words. I hated hearing them, especially when they came out of my mouth.

"But... She has to be back! This is _Rose_ we're talking about here."

I just looked at her. There wasn't anything else I could say. I mean.. What could I say? _Oh sorry... you're best friend in the entire world just faced the end of her life. Either she's dead or she's a vial monster walking the face of the earth who will probably come back to kill you eventually._ No. I couldn't say anything to help her from the loss she's going to feel.

An odd sound came from the back of her throat. Her big, green eyes welled up with tears. Only a second later did they stream down her face. My heart was breaking just watching her.

She fell to her knees on the pavement then eventually on all fours. Her body was shaking from the silent sobs coming from her. Adrian came from behind and put his arms around her, rubbing her shoulders to try to comfort her. Then she released one of the most heart-wretching sounds I've ever heard in my entire life.

She just kneeled on all fours, Sobbing. Her tears leaving dark marks on the pavement. Everybody else was watching her with grief to. Her best friend just died. The person who was always by her side is gone. Now, there's an empty place inside her heart. I knew what she was feeling. No doubt about it, she wouldn't get over this.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW THIS ONE IS SO SHORT. Actually... ITS TINY. I honestly kinda liked where it left off... Almost like a cliffhanger :p . So What do think of Lissa's reaction? Was it sad enough for ya? I personally thought it needed more detail... but i think I was too lazy to go edit it ^_^. Like it So Far? Revieeeeww! ; ]<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Gosh! Thank You So Much Everyone For The WONDERFUL Reviews! You have NO Idea How I Feel When I See I Have Another Email In My Inbox. I Feel All Giddy Inside! Thanks So Much From The Bottom Of My Heart! **

**I Have A Tumblr Which I Might Just Be Happeneing To Post Sneak Peeks Of Upcoming Chapters Check It Outtttt!**

.com/

**So Anywhoooo.. On To The Next Chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV.<p>

It's finally the day. The day that we go retrieve the leftover bodies. _Leftovers._ That makes me sick. I only pray to God that Rose's body is in that cave. If not... well.. I don't want to think about it.

I haven't slept at all last night.. yes.. night. We have to go back to the caves during daylight. It would give us an advantage if there were any strigoi still lurking. We decided that that case would be very likely so 24 guardians in total are going. We aren't going to be taking any moroi this time, we weren't going to risk it.

I haven't seen Lissa since Adrian, Christian, and Eddie took her away. She was clearly in bad condition and was taken to her room. She hasn't come out since, refusing to talk to anyone. Not even Christian could get through to her. I felt like I should go try to talk to her, but I couldn't find the strength to leave my bed.

I can still see her getting pulled from the darkness in that cave. Her horrible screams as God knows what was happening. That was the main reason why I couldn't find even one minute of sleep last night.

I miss seeing her beautiful smile. The way she walked into a room, all the attention on her. Her determined expression when she was fighting. I miss her soft lips against mine. Other than the memories from the cave, the night in the cabin was haunting me too. The one night I truly felt happy. I haven't been that happy in a very, long time. Just seeing her wake up beside me was enough to make me smile.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"Belikov! Time To Go!" A voice shouted from behind the door.

I grabbed my duster from the hook and slipped it on. Then I went to grab my stake on the bedside table and slipped it in my pocket. I made my way out the door. _Let's do this. Roza... I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Lissa POV.<p>

_No.. Rose can't be dead. There's no way! _She devoted her life to protect me! And now all her hard work would be wasted! I Can't stand this! _Rose! Come back to me!_ _I need you!_

I dug my face deeper into the pillow, trying to suffocate my thoughts. As much as I wanted to believe she was alive... the emptiness inside me was telling me otherwise. Ever since they left, I felt empty. I couldn't sense Rose with me anymore. The bond was only went one way but now I feel as though a piece of me is missing. _I feel hollow._

That thought only made me cry harder into my pillow, which was already soaked with my salty tears. I've been holed up in my room ever since the guardians came back and Dimitri told me the news. I've been in here for almost 8 hours, no food, no talking. Just me left to cry out my hearts content. And to my surprise, I never ran out of tears. They just kept coming.

Of course, Christian and Adrian came to try to get me out of my room, but I didn't want to see anyone. I was too preoccupied with feeling like a shell, an empty container. Even Alberta tried to get me out. She tried to persuade me with how my parents would feel if they saw me locking myself up in my room, not even leaving to eat. That of course, only made me feel worse.

The feeling of loss feels like it's devouring me. I can't get up. I can't speak. I can only listen to around me. Which was pretty peaceful until I heard the rapping at my door, interrupting my sob session.

"Lissa! The guardians are going!" I could tell it was Christian through the door. "Are you going to come out to see them off?"

I contemplated for a second.. _I did want to see them out._ I'll have to wait for them to come back with the bodies too. _I have to see if Rose's body is among them. _

Christian bellowed again, "Lissa! Answer me!"

I slipped my leg over the edge of the bed, taking slow movements. I didn't trust myself to stand right away, considering I just spent the past 8 hours crying in bed.

"Lissa! If you don't answer me, I'm breaking down this door!" I knew he was completely serious about that one.

"Hold on." My voice came out as a croak, I almost didn't recognize it.

He clearly must have waited because I made it to the door with the help of the walls to lean on. I opened the door and his widened a little when he saw me. I knew what he was looking at. My eyes were probably as red as a strigoi! I shuddered at the thought.

Christian gave me his arm to lean on as we walked to the front gates. Adrian joined us there, giving me his arm as well. I felt.. I felt safe. Well.. physically safe. Hard to not feel emotionally safe when everyone outside was looking at me and whispering. _Hey.. Is that Vasilisa Dragomir? .. Didn't you hear? Rose never came back! .. Poor girl, she must be heart-broken! .. Look at her eyes! She could pass as a strigoi! _My eyes hardened at the last one.

Just then, the guardians came out from the doors of the academy. There were at least 20 of them. I recognized some of them as they walked by, but only one caught my attention. Dimitri was in the back of the group. He looked completely lost. I imagine I looked somewhat like him as well because well... I felt like it. He clearly saw me too because his eyes widened slightly when he was walking right in front of us.

"Dimitri.." I said it so softly I'm surprised he even heard me. He turned to face me. His eyes weren't red like mine, but he didn't need that for me to tell that he was devastated.

I didn't trust my voice as I spoke, so I spoke softly, "Be Safe."

His eyes softened up a little and then he put up his guardian face. He gave me a curt nod and continued on his way to the caves.

Now all I have to do is wait for them to return with the bodies, even though I already knew Rose was gone.. I needed to know if she was _gone _or _gone _from this _world_.


	5. Chapter 5

** SO Much Everyone ! I'm _loving_ the reviewwwsssss (: And I'm SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I Didn't Have Internet Access Because I Was Camping... I Hope You'll Forgive Me :(**

**This Is My Longest Part Yet... So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I Don't Own Vampire Academy! Just Did A Little Tweaking (:**

Dimitri POV

It's hard to believe we were here only a day ago to rescue the one's who were captured. It's hard to believe that this is the place where I lost Rose forever.

I looked at the caves only a few feet ahead of us, it looked like a wasteland. There was blood everywhere.

Janine and Stan came running back from searching the perimeter of the caves. Apparently all the Strigoi had left, but not without leaving their mark.

We got divided into 4 groups of 4 to search the caves. _Please let Rose be in there. _I know.. it probably sounds _really _bad for me to wish her death. Honestly.. It's so much better than being... _you know_.

My group was told to go the section in the back of the cave to search for any remains. As soon as we set foot in the cave it felt like we were walking onto a war field. The stench smelled like death and there was splatters of blood everywhere. We passed by two bodies in total as we were making our way to the back. Our group shouldn't stop to retrieve them because the other groups would be doing that. Plus, we would lose a member to go bring back the body.

Our group consisted of Stan, Janine, Krista, and I. Unfortunately for Krista, she just came from an academy in Germany to help out, since we're short on guardians and all. _Well at least her time here will be memorable. _

As we were halfway through the cave we heard whimpering coming from farther in. We picked up the pace slightly, still keeping watch of our surroundings. When we reached our location in the back of the cave we immediately went into our defensive positions. There in the back of the cave, was an alive Eddie Castile and crouching over him, was a black figure.

Janine was the first to speak, "Turn around!"

The figure hesitated, but then got up from it's crouch and stepped back from Eddie. It slowly turned around for us to see that it had female, red-ringed eyes. Stan switched to offensive and started to charge at the strigoi. _Don't hesitate. _My stomach did a flip as I remembered teaching Rose.

Before Stan could take his second step, the strigoi stuck her arm out and held Eddie in front of her and brought one of her hands to Eddie's neck. Stan stopped in his tracks right away. She was going to use him as a hostage. _Smart move._ I would've praised her if she were anything but strigoi.

"Don't move. I'll snap his neck before you even lift your foot from the ground."

Her voice echoed throughout the cave. It was innocent sounding, but she was anything but. I wouldn't be surprised if the other groups heard it as well. Hopefully, they wouldn't come charging in. That would just make matters worse.

Nobody moved an inch from where they were standing. Eddie whimpered in her grip, slightly struggling. He had bite marks all over his neck which were probably from her.

We stood there for at least 2 minutes before Krista stepped forward with her palms up, no stake in hand.

"We just want the boy, then we'll be on our way."

She was completely open. The strigoi could strike right then and there if she wanted to but she didn't even blink.

We all stood still for about 30 seconds and the strigoi just looked at her with an expression that almost looked like she was bored.

"I'm afraid I can't return him. He's mine now. You'll have to go find another dhampir you need to rescue." Eddie whimpered again and the strigoi tightened her grip on his neck even though she didn't need to. Eddie was so weak from loss of blood there was not much he could do.

_How are we gonna get out of this one? _It seems like no one else in our group knew what to do either. Krista picked up her stake from the ground. The strigoi kept watch on every breath we took. We could not afford to make any mistakes, it would cost Eddie's head... Literally.

"Since we're going to be here for a while why don't we get to know one another?" The strigoi was obviously having fun in this situation because she had one of the most sly smiles I've ever seen.

"But first!" She carried on with that grin plastered on her face, "I'll need you to drop your stakes to the ground and kick them into that corner." She pointed to a corner to her right about 10 feet away from her.

Janine and I exchanged glances and then looked at the strigoi who's hand was still at Eddie's neck. It didn't look like we had a choice. We dropped our stakes to the cold ground in the cave and kicked them into the corner. _This is not good._

Her smile grew even more to show her teeth layered in blood. Hell, even I would be smiling. She has the upper hand and she knows it.

"Good little guardians. Now, let's take a seat and get to know each other." She dropped to the floor on her butt and brought Eddie down to sit next to her. Her grip didn't even loosen. "Come now, sit! Don't be shy!"

We clearly didn't have a choice in this either so we all lowered to the floor. We all sat on our knees which was easier to get up if she attacked. Which is really what we were all thinking she was going to do.

"Alrighty! Now let's start shall we? My name's Brittney, my favourite colour is pink, and I have one sister and had two brothers." She finished with a sad smile. We all sort of looked at each other with weird expressions that said '_What the hell is up with her? Is she psycho?' _

Krista cleared her throat and asked, "What uhh... Happened to your brothers?"

Brittney's suddenly looked very guilty. _Maybe she realized what she's doing and decide to give us Eddie and let us go unscathed! _But that was clearly not the case when she spoke.

"Oh, I killed them. They were too weak to catch up with the rest of us so we got rid of them. We didn't want to be falling back from this mission."

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Janine spoke very carefully. She's fully aware at how this could turn out if she said something that bothered Brittney. Especially since it already seemed like she should be in a loony bin. But Brittney just continued merrily.

"Oh, It's my sister's mission. Her name is Ashleigh. She's really _soooooo_ nice. You should meet her sometime! You'll like her! Although, she doesn't really have a lot of time to spend with me because she's always so busy with work and such. Having a rank in the Strigoi Court really is time consuming."

We all looked at each other at the last statement. _Strigoi have a court of their own... _This was clearly news to all of us. Krista wanted to dig deeper into the subject.

"I didn't know strigoi had a court. Is your sister and important person?"

Brittney thought about it for a moment, as if she was thinking of telling us or not, and then decided she would. "She's _very _important. She works directly for Daddy! And daddy is the most powerful strigoi on Earth! He really is amazing though, he's never lost to anyone! Ashleigh was always daddy's favourite, probably because she was so powerful." She ended with a pout.

"Do you think Ashleigh could beat your dad in a fight?" Krista dared to ask another question.

Clearly Brittney didn't like it because she stood up and left Eddie on the floor with no hand on his neck. He looked terrified as Brittney's eyes got more red, if possible. His eyes also looked around for anything he could use to get away but they found nothing. He knew he couldn't run because he was so weak so he simply slumped over helplessly.

"How dare you insult my father. He is great; he is powerful! Nobody stands a chance against him!"

In a flash, Brittney ran forward and tore Krista's head off. I decided to take this opportunity to run forward as well to get to Eddie, but Brittney was faster than me. She picked me up by my duster and tossed me back to where I was before. I landed with an _umff _as I met the cold ground once again.

"Naughty guardian. I didn't tell you to move yet.. I'm still telling you all about my sister!" After seeing she once again gained all of our attention she continued, "_Anyways_, Ashleigh is in a _very_ high position in the Strigoi Court. She can do anything she wants really... But lately, she's been getting really lonely. I was busy with _my_ work so I couldn't be with her. So she started to go on a search to find someone powerful enough to have by her side in court. Of course, this person has to be _very _powerful to be able to work directly for Daddy so she searched everywhere. Which is why she got permission to send us here so we can turn someone to be with her. If they weren't, then we'd.. you know... _dispose _of them."

She stood silently for a moment and then we realized she was finished the tale of her sister. Janine spoke very carefully, clearly thinking over her words.

"Did she find someone here?"

Brittney jumped up and down happily and clapped her hands. "Oh Yes! She's _very _pretty! She just turned her the other night when all of you were here! She was part of the 'rescue' team." She put air quotations around rescue and smiled.

"Who was it?" Stan asked. He didn't think over his words at all. I think we all knew who was chosen to be with Brittney's sister.

"I didn't get a chance to ask her name!" Brittney pouted, "Ashleigh turned her as soon as she grabbed her so I didn't get to talk to her! She was _reeeaally_ pretty though! She had _looong_ brown hair in a ponytail. She even had _Molnija_ marks! I think Ash knew the moment she was her that she was strong!"

_No... Rose... _Janine's head hung over. I didn't need to ask to tell that she was crying.

"Oh dear! Did I say something wrong?" Brittney's eyes widened innocently.

After a split second they widened in pain and screamed as her body burst into flames. Stan ran to the corner to get our stakes and threw mine at me, which I caught midair. Stan then staked Brittney as she was writhing in pain from the flames. I rushed over to Eddie to pick him up and ran towards the cave's entrance. Janine and Stan followed behind me. I hoped one of them at least picked up Krista's remains but I can understand if they didn't. After all, there was _two _parts of her to pick up.

We soon caught up to another figure running who I noticed was Christian. He must have followed us on the way here. But frankly, I'm glad he did. I wonder how much he heard in our little conversation with Brittney. I only thought of one person when I was leaving the cave... _I'll save you. _

**So What Do You Guys Think? Hopefully I'll Update Tomorrow! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOO MY PARENTS FAILED TO INFORM ME THAT WE WERE GOING AWAY TO OUR CABINNNN. SO IM S O O O O O O O O O O  
><strong>

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! There's No Interweb There! Damn.**

**Hehehehehehhe Okay Guys.. I Decided That I Would Torture You Guys A Little More ;) I've Been Getting PM's After PM's Saying ,**

"**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO A ROSE POV?" and "Hurry Up And Do One From Rose's Perspective!" So I Decided To Make You Guys Wait EVEN LONGER! _Muahahahahhahaha_... I'm Evil. I Know. ;)**

**Check Out My Tumblr! - katlyndawne (dot) tumblr (dot) com **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

><p>Lissa POV<p>

_How long have I been sitting here? _

I can't even think about one thing at a time as I sat on the grass in front of the gate. My thoughts were bouncing off the walls in my head.

_How long has it been since they left? Where's Christian and Adrian?_ I'm surprised they aren't trying to get me inside.

The sun is hard on my eyes. It's directly in front of me, about to set. _Where are the guardians? _

Everybody should be sleeping, but Alberta came by every twenty minutes to check on me. She just stood there behind me on the grass. _Maybe she's waiting for them to return too.._

Staring at the gate, I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head. That's just about the only movement I've done in the past two hours. Alberta came and sat beside me. She too, was watching the gate. "I don't want to lose anyone else" she said. To me? To herself? I didn't know, I just kept my attention at the gate.

Suddenly figures came into, but it was hard to make out who was who because they were in alignment with the sun. Some people came out from the school. I didn't see any moroi other than myself, just dhampirs.

I could just barely make out three stretchers. _Please let Rose be in one of those..._ I saw Janine and Stan supporting a limping Eddie in between them. _He must have been alive in the cave.._

Then Dimitri came into view. He had is stone guardian face on.

Some people cried when they came in. Some recognized the ones on the stretchers. Janine's face was wet with tears as she passed me to bring Eddie to the infirmary. She grasped my hand firmly. I could see the pain clearly in her eyes.

I ran to the first stretcher. There was a blonde-haired guardian I saw from time to time in the dining hall. I didn't waste time to run over to the next stretcher. There was a blood covered dhampir laying there.

I peeled beck the cover to the stretcher and revealed a female dhampir with dark chestnut hair. But it was not Rose. I would recognize Rose anywhere and that was not her. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a familiar, husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Her body wasn't there Liss. I'm _so_ sorry." I turned around in the persons arms and cried as he held me. _Don't I ever run out of tears?_

* * *

><p>Christian POV.<p>

I just stood there and let Lissa weep in my arms. It hurt me to see her like this. Not just emotionally hurt, physically hurt. My chest ached when she would cry.

But this wasn't just crying.. it was awful, heart-wretching crying. And she had been doing it ever since the guardians came back without Rose among them.

After the guardians left to find the bodies left behind, he followed them to the caves. He kept a safe distance away, but close enough to tell which way they were going. I'm actually _very _surprised they didn't catch me. You know, them being highly trained guardians and all...

The guardians huddled into a group and discussed what I thought was strategy, what they were going to do once inside the caves. I was behind a big, wild berry bush and couldn't hear a word they said.

Once they went in, I waited. No one came out for a while but then one group came out, carrying a blonde-haired dhampir. I saw her every now and then in the dining hall, but I never really knew her name.

When the group of guardians took her off to the side to a stretcher, I made my move.

I approached the mouth of the cave, hands ready in case I needed to use my fire. I looked around to see what I would be walking in to. And trust me, it was not pretty.

There was blood splatters all over the cave and pieces of flesh in random places. I'm pretty sure I even saw part of a finger... I struggled to keep my food _inside _my body.

I started to walk through the cave, passing a few chambers along the way. I quickly pressed himself to the wall when I heard voices coming from the back of the cave. Everything was echoing through the cave, so I wasn't sure if I was even _close _to the source of the voices. All I could do was keep walking forward to find out.

By then I could make out the words that were being said and the voices speaking, so he must be close enough now. I heard Guardian Hathaway's voice as I made his way to the back. Then a high pitched, girly voice that I didn't recognize.

"... having a rank in the Strigoi Court really is time consuming."

_What the hell? _Strigoi have their own court? Since when? Did the guardians keep this from us?

I carefully glanced over the corner and was met by a 5 foot boulder. Beyond that boulder, was a guardian I didn't know, Janine, Stan, Dimitri, and a dark figure holding a body.

I slipped around the corner and behind the big boulder so I could get a better view of what's happening. I kept his ears sharp to listen to the conversation. The guardian I didn't recognize asked the shadowed figure a question and I could see the figure stiffen. Then she screamed at the guardian.

"How dare you insult my father. He is great; he is powerful! Nobody stands a chance against him!"

Then she moved in an instant. Not even giving time to blink, she dropped the body she was supporting and ripped off the head of the guardian. It tore of with a sickening sound and once again, I tried to keep his food inside his stomach. I could now see the figure clearly. It was a woman with long, black hair. Her eyes flashed red in the darkness of the cave. _Strigoi.. My_ stomach queezed a little when I saw her eyes.

Dimitri launched himself forward to retrieve the body that she dropped, but the strigoi was faster than him. She picked him up by his duster like he was a mere piece of paper and tossed him to where he was sitting before. Then, I realized that the body she had must be a hostage, so whoever it is, was still alive. After all, it wasn't a normal sight that you saw guardians sitting patiently for a strigoi.

"Naughty guardian. I didn't tell you to move yet.. I'm still telling you all about my sister!" I could tell she was used to having the attention on her. Once she was sure she had their attention she continued,

"_Anyways_, Ashleigh is in a _very_ high position in the Strigoi Court. She can do anything she wants really... But lately, she's been getting really lonely. I was busy with _my_ work so I couldn't be with her. So she started to go on a search to find someone powerful enough to have by her side in court. Of course, this person has to be _very _powerful to be able to work directly for Daddy so she searched everywhere. Which is why she got permission to send us here so we can turn someone to be with her. If they weren't, then we'd.. you know... _dispose _of them."

Again the Strigoi Court came up... _What is this court? How come no one has mentioned it before? And.. 'Daddy'? What's going on here?_

I heard a voice speak up but I was deep in thought and missed what had been said. Suddenly, the strigoi was jumping up and down happily, while clapping her hands.

"Oh Yes! She's _very _pretty! She just turned her the other night when all of you were here! She was part of the 'rescue' team."

_Rescue team? Turned? Who? I_ had a sick feeling in my gut.

"Who was it?" A rough voice asked.

The strigoi pouted. Legit pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip as if she were five years old.

"I didn't get a chance to ask her name! Ashleigh turned her as soon as she grabbed her so I didn't get to talk to her! She was _reeeaally_ pretty though! She had _looong_ brown hair in a ponytail. She even had _Molnija_ marks! I think Ash knew the moment she was her that she was strong!"

I zoned out for a few moments and was completely oblivious to the voices around me. The feeling in my gut increased when I realized that she was talking about Rose. _Rose was turned Strigoi.. _Oh God no. This can't be happening... Lissa will be _crushed._ Not that she isn't already, but I'm pretty sure anyone would wish for the alternative of being turned.

Rose's mom leaned forward, her head almost touching her knees that she was sitting on.

"Oh dear! Did I say something wrong?" The ditzy strigoi asked with innocent eyes.

God, I had enough of this. This bitch had something to do with Rose being turned. He couldn't hear another moment of the conversation and his vision tinged red.

I straightened and took a step away from the boulder. Then her body was completely engulfed in flames. I could feel the flames tinging her skin and burning away the flesh. _Good.. That's what you get._

I didn't get to see what else was happening because next thing I knew, I was sprinting through the caves, back outside. I passed several chambers before the mouth of the cave came into view, sunlight poured in from outside. I heard the pounding of footsteps behind him and noticed that the guardians had caught up with me.

I caught the eyes of Dimitri who looked like he was in pain, not physically, but emotionally. I could see it in his brown eyes. But I also saw the relief flush all over his face. Clearly none of guardians were expecting me to be here. He could also tell that they were all thankful he followed them. Who knows what would have happened otherwise?

Now here I am, holding my girlfriend in my arms while she cried her pretty little heart out. I'm _very _concerned about how she would handle this.. _I feel so powerless._ _No matter what I say or do, it wouldn't help her in the least._ All he could do was lend her his shoulder to cry on.

_At least I can do something.._

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Lissa and Christian.. :( Hell... Poor EVERYONE. But Where's Adrian In All This? I Guess You'll Have To Find Out Soon! ;)<strong>

**So.. Hoped you like Christian's point of view ^_^ I don't usually do boy's Pov's because I feel like I do better with girls... HMMMMMM. **

**You Guys Should Prolly Check Out My Tumblr Page On Ma PROFILE. **

**I Just **_Might _**Be Putting A Sneak Peek On What Rose Is Doing Right Now... But I Guess You'll Have To Go Check It Out To See ;)**

_**REVIEWWWW WHAT YOU THINK! I WANT INPUT! **_

**Thanks So Much Everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo Everyone! **

**Just Finished Back-To-School Shopping... BLECH. **

**Not Looking Forward To School On The 8****th****... **

**Once Again I Say... Follow Me On Tumblr.. ****katlyndawne (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong To Richelle Mead!**

* * *

><p>Once again, I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. I groaned as I opened my eyes.<p>

_Where the hell am I?_ My mind was still slightly groggy as I sat up in what I noticed was a queen sized bed with white sheets.

The room I was in had baby blue walls and a white arm chair that sat in the corner of the room.

I got up to inspect where I was. Through one door was a big bathroom with the biggest shower I have ever seen.

Through the other door was what I was guessing, a living room. The walls were blood red with a black couch in the middle of the room. The colour of the walls made the back of my throat burn. 

_Why would I be here?_ Then the memories came flooding in my mind and my throat burned with the little boy's blood. He was only about ten years old. _Yeah, but who cares. The younger ones always taste better._

I licked my lips, still feeling the blood that poured out from his neck and onto my tongue.

I sat on the couch and waited for a fiery red head to come in and get me. My eyes peeled on the front door in the living room. _She'll come.. I'm her new best friend after all, right?_ She's spent so long to find the one person to have by her side. That person was me. I felt oddly smug. I'm the one she chose to share all her glory with. I'll be known all across the strigoi court. I licked my lips in anticipation.

I only waited for about two minutes when my favourite red head came sauntering through the door dressed in black, leather pants and a black jacket to match.

Her one eyebrow shot up in amusement as she saw me lounging on the couch as if I didn't have a care in the world. _God I wish I could do that..._ I envied her skill to lift one eyebrow.

"Looks like someone had a good rest!" a grin immediately pulled at her lips. And I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"I can't believe how much of a fool I was to not want this." I gestured with my hands to my body. "I mean, it's amazing! It's like I was blind before, everything is just... better" I laughed a deep, throaty laugh, showing my fangs in the process.

"Hm. Well, now is your time to test out your new skills. Let's go feed." her grin was now pure malice as she extended her hand to me. Of course I took it immediately and we walked out of the blood coloured room and out to find something warm and innocent to put out the burning at the back of my throat.

* * *

><p><span>Christian POV.<span>

_I need answers. And I need them now._ _What the hell had he heard back at the caves? Strigoi court? How come no one has mentioned this before? _A shudder passes through me just thinking about what it would be like there.

I sauntered through the hallways looking for one man in particular. My shoulders tensed up when I saw him walking on the path outside. I took a deep breath and walked up to him, chin up and hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket.

As usual, he was in a long, brown duster reminding me of a cowboy. His eyes still looked lost and kind of red and puffy as I approached him. Almost as if the god himself were crying. _Pfft. Please, as if. Belikov is like a giant boulder._ I will certainly not let my sympathy for Dimitri get in my way of getting information.

I stopped a few feet in front of him. We just looked at each other for a few moments until I finally spoke up.

"What was that strigoi talking about? Why the hell haven't we been told about a _strigoi court_?"

He sighed loudly. " I was hoping you didn't hear that part of the conversation."

We just looked at each other for another moment. He closed his eyes, debating whether or not to tell me.

"I can't tell you the details yet. There's a group of guardians going to court right now to discuss it with the queen, since it's obviously a big deal. We've never heard of a strigoi court before this incident."

Once again, silence took over as we stared at each other. This was certainly Awkward.

"Christian, you can't tell anyone about what you heard in that cave." he looked at me with grave eyes.

He clearly meant business. I gulped and felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of my face. His eyes just pierced through me, burning holes into my flesh. I suddenly realized I never wanted to see him angry. He relaxed when I nodded my head.

"So how's lissa?" his eyes weren't hard anymore and they were very sympathetic. We were all worried about how lissa would handle things.

"Still up in her room. She lets me in from time to time now, so I take that as a good sign." Dimitri nodded with a sad smile.

"What about Adrian? Where has he been?" Now _that_ was a mystery to me. I haven't seen him since Lissa's breakdown at the gates.

"I have no idea." I said honestly, my shoulders shrugging. "But I expect him to be drinking away his sorrows. I have a feeling he's taking this hard, like Lissa. He really liked Rose you know.." Dimitri's body stiffened.

"Well, why don't we go find him? Make sure he's not getting into too much trouble." I nodded and we set off to Adrian's room.

We knocked three times on his door. I could hear the three days grace blasting through the door. Dimitri and I shared a look that said, 'Uh oh, brace yourself'.

The doorknob jiggled around for a bit then we heard a bang followed by Adrian muttering behind the door.

"Shit! Oh... Got it.. Got it." I heard the click of the door being unlocked and Dimitri and I shared an eye roll. _This was going to be interesting.._

Adrian finally opened the door after his struggles and staggered into the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. He was defiantly hammered, like we all suspected he would be.

"Well look who it is ! It's Christian and guardian Belikov! Will you please come in?" he sweeped his arm into his room and lost his balance as he lurched forward. Dimitri easily caught him and dragged him to his bed.

His room was filthy. Shelves were knocked over and their contents spilled all over the room, leaving no room to walk without stepping on something.

Once Adrian was in his bed, safe from falling on face, he started to murmur a lot of incoherent words. I glanced over at Dimitri and noticed that he didn't know what the hell he was saying either.

Eventually, Adrian murmured himself to sleep. Or so we thought... A split second later, he sprung from the bed and onto his feet.

"Rose! I have to save Rose!" he rushed to the door, falling a couple times from the crap all over the floor. He almost reached the door too, but a giant russian stood in his path, blocking him.

"We have to go save Rose! She needs our help! She's dying!" he shouted, struggling to get past the Russian boulder in front of him. His attempts were useless of course, because within a couple seconds, he was back on his bed with arms pinned to his side.

"Rose is gone Adrian." Dimitri said in the softest tone.

"No, no! She's out there! We gotta go save her!" He was still struggling underneath Dimitri's grasp. I finally walked over and slapped him across the face.

The sound echoed in the room and then it was pure silence.

"Get yourself together man! Rose is gone! She's not coming back. She's as good as dead!" I shouted at him. I could see Dimitri wince from the corner of my eyes as I said the harsh words. _Oh well.. Someone had to knock some sense into Adrian._

Adrian's eyes became a lot calmer and he finally sagged underneath Dimitri. He looked around him and he came to grips with what had just happened.

"Oh." was all he said. Reluctantly, Dimitri released him from his grip and shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown duster.

"Are you alright now? Your not gonna go all ape-shit on us again are you?" I was eyeing him up and down, giving a full assessment of his condition.

He nodded his head. "I guess the incident with Rose pushed spirit over my head. Sorry."

Dimitri and I nodded, understanding. We had both seen what Rose and Lissa were like when thy got pushed over the edge. It wasn't too pretty to be around.

Adrian grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his nightstand and took a swig from it.

"Well.. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to get some shut eye. Feel free to leave whenever." he said as he pulled the pillow over his face, leaving it there.

_Adrian isn't in good shape either.. _I'm guessing everyone is depressed right now.

Me and Dimitri parted ways once we stepped out into the hall. He went to go see Alberta while I went to go check on lissa. _I haven't checked up on her in a while... _

I knocked on her door quietly, "Liss? Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Liss, Hun? Talk to me. Are you hungry?"

No answer.

I turned the door handle to find it unlocked for a change and stepped into her room to find it empty. The sheets on her bed were all messy and I could still see the wet spots on her pillow from the tears.

I walked over to the bathroom door and paused. "Lissa? Are you in there?" the door was opened slightly, I wanted to be sure she wasn't on the toilet or something when I walked in. I heard a faint, whimper come from inside the bathroom.

I had a bad feeling in my gut as I opened the door to the bathroom. Lissa was kneeled over on the ground, cradling herself and whimpering softly. She was sitting in a pool of blood. _What the..? _

Then I saw the bloody razor resting on the sink and the deep slashes to Lissa's wrists. I realized that the pool of blood around her was her own as I yelled for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Revieww Pleaaassseee ! <span>GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION! <span>**

**ENJOY THE LONG WEEKEND! ~ If You Have It (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Thanks So Much For The Reviews! Especially **Liv it up 124 **For Your Continuous Support! (: Hehehe . Follow My On My Tumblr.. Katlyndawne (dot) tumblr (dot) com **

**~~~~!LINK ON MY PROFILE FOR ROSE'S OUTFIT!~~~~**

**Warning: A Bit Of Language In This One...**

**Disclaimer: All Original Characters Belong To Richelle Mead !**

The beat playing in the club was making my blood pump. Either that or it was the young, sweaty bodies dancing around. Their blood pulsing throughout their bodies, making mine burn in the process.

I could see Ashleigh in the crowd, grinding against a human with dark brown hair and a drink in his hand. With just one look at him, I could tell he was a womanizer. _That Bastard. _He deserves what's going to happen to him. Just then, Ashleigh leaned into him, swaying her long, red hair and whispered in his ear. I didn't need to be up close to hear what they were saying like when I was a dhampir. Because now my senses are more defined.

_'Want to get out of here?' _She seductively asked in his ear. He grabbed her swaying hips closer to him and nodded. Then she took his hand and led him through the crowd to the back door that led to an alleyway. The boy will be staying there for a _very _long time. At least until someone finds the blood-drained body.

The music turned to a ghetto, hip-hop song and the bodies in the club started grinding against other bodies. Their pulses increased and my tongue sweeped my teeth in anticipation, just pausing over my new fangs. I wanted the blood. I _needed it_. Now.

The music pounded in my ears as I made my way from the bar to the dance floor. I recognized the song playing. It was one of my new favourites.

I saw a girl with bleach-blonde hair dancing with a boy that I found pretty attractive. He had long, straight brown hair that just barely sweeped his shoulders. Of course, he had nothing on Dimitri, but Dimitri wasn't available to me.

For some odd reason, I didn't want to see Dimitri. I had no idea why, I would _love _to make him mine, to change him so we could spend the rest of our lives together here in Russia. But some small voice in the back of my head said not to. And for another strange reason, I decided to listen to that annoying voice.

I squeezed through the crowd on the dance floor.

Before we came here, Ashleigh lent one of her dresses to me. It was a short, blue dress with black laces in the front and hugged all the right places. To top it off, I wore black, buckled boots that reached past my knees. I knew I looked hot, so that boy will not be able to resist me.

I was right behind the brown-haired hottie now. It wouldn't take to much to get him to stop dancing with Blondie in front of him. All I had to do was get him to see me. _Because I'm _that _hot. _I wouldn't even deny it.

I stepped over to the right, just enough for him to see me, and to spark his interest. He turned his head over to the flash of blue in the corner of his eyes, then went back to dancing with Blondie. But then he did a double-take and _really _looked at me.

He might as well have slapped Blondie across the face because he tossed her aside, like a candy wrapper and made his way over to me. I made a quick, smug smile to her and she flashed me a _'bitch don't mess with me'_ glare. I almost laughed right then and there. _As if she could take me._

I felt rough hands grab at my hips as he and I started to dance.

His pulse was going crazy behind me. I reached up behind me and grabbed his neck, turning my head slightly and bringing his lips to meet mine. That only made his pulse quicken. After we broke apart, I whispered in his ear the same words that Ashleigh said.

"Want to get out of here?" I gave him a seductive smile and I led him to a different way out, leading to another alleyway. I didn't want him to freak from seeing the body Ashleigh most likely left behind.

We made it outside, into the alley when he grabbed my forearms and pressed me against the brick wall behind me. I could feel the bass through the walls as it vibrated my body.

His lips crushed mine as I let him enjoy himself before I took his life from him. _I hope he doesn't have anyone to go home to... hah! Who cares? _His lips left my mouth and made his way down my neck, his hands travelling down my body. _Now. _

I flipped him over so _his _back was against the wall. My lips met his and travelled down to his neck. The pulse was going crazy and I just couldn't wait anymore. It was just waiting for me to take it.

My teeth brushed over his skin and he let out a shiver. My lips travelled all around his neck and stopped right at the edge of his jaw. I let myself go as I sunk my fangs into him. He let out a groan and he sagged in my arms. The endorphins were in his system already.

The blood flooded in my mouth as my tongue lapped up the warm liquid. _Mmmm. _I hadn't realized how badly my body was craving it because I emptied the boy in about a minute.

I let go of his arms and his now empty body drop to the ground. I didn't spare him a second glance as I walked away to find Ash.

Christian Pov.

_Oh God. There's so much blood. _I kneeled down and hugged Lissa to my body.

"Somebody help!" I shouted for at least the third time. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?_ Apparently, third time's a charm because Alberta came in with another guardian at her heels. They took a moment to assess the situation then sprung into action the next second.

The second guardian ran up to me and Lissa. She took her from my arms, picking her up softly, being careful of her cut arm. She was almost completely covered in blood since she was kneeling in the puddle.

Alberta called down to the clinic to alert that there was an emergency and that there was a patient on the way. I couldn't move. I'm in shock. Everything is like watching a movie, like it's not real.

"Christian, you need to go down to the clinic." I broke out of my haze and looked into the eyes of Alberta. I nodded and took off.

Once I reached the clinic, the nurse ushered me into a room. Lissa wasn't in it.

"Wait! Where's Lissa? I need to be with her!" I half shouted at the nurse on duty.

"Now, now. You need to wait here! The doctor is patching up Vasilisa and she needs blood, so you need to stay in here until she is done. She guided me to a black arm-chair and took out a stack of magazines to keep me occupied. _There's no way I could read at a time like this! I just found Lissa in a pile of blood! She's cutting herself again! _I buried my face into my hands and waited for what seemed like eternity.

"Mr. Ozera, Vasilisa is ready for you."

**Song: Lap Dance by Tyga**

**Got Over 600 Hits Yesterday ! YAAY ! Made Me So Happy !**

**Hope Y'all Enjoyed ! If You Did... Revieeewwww ! ~ If you Didn't... Revieeewww ! ;)**

**Any Thoughts Of What's To Come ? (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME ~!**

**I've Had An INSANE Amount Of Writers Block On Ashleigh's Past, And It Doesn't Help That I Have NO TIME To Write Anymore ! ... SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PEOPLE ! x_x.**

**I Pretty Much Only Posted This Chapter To Not Make You Guys Hate Me...**

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV.<p>

I can't keep staying here! I've been laying on my bed for God knows how long. I have no idea how much time has passed since I had no shifts today. I'm numb inside, it's hard to believe she's really gone. I like to hole myself up in my room and just think.

All I've been thinking about is _What If.._ What if we didn't go to the caves that day? What if There were more fire users? What if it were me instead of Rose?

_My Roza.. _I made a promise to her, an unsaid promise.

_~Flashback~_

_We had nine people in our group: Lissa, Victor, Natalie, Camille, Rose, me, and three other guardians. Two of the guardians, Ben and Spiridon, always travelled with Victor. The third was one of the school's Guardians: Stan, he always loved to humiliate Rose in class, which I found utterly entertaining. _

"_Camille and Natalie don't have personal guardians yest," I explained to Rose. "They're both under the protection of their families' guardians. Since they are Academy students leaving campus, a school guardian accompanies them – Stan. I go because I'm Lissa's assigned guardian. Most girls her age wouldn't have a personal guardian yes, but circumstances make her unusual."_

_Rose sat in between me and Spiridon, so we could give her advice for the training exercise. Ben and Stan sat up in the front, while the others sat in in the middle. Lissa and Victor talked to each other a lot, catching up on some news. Camille, raised to be polite among other older royals, smiled and nodded along. _

_Natalie, on the other hand, looked left out and was trying to shift her father's attention from Princess Vasilisa. It didn't seem to be working because he'd apparently learned to tune out her chatter. _

_Rose turned to me. "She's supposed to have two guardians. Princes and Princesses always do."_

_Spiridon was my age, with spiky blonde hair and a more casual attitude than me. Despite his Greek name, he had a southern drawl. "Don't worry, she'll have plenty when the time comes. Dimitri's already one of them. Odds are you'll be one too. And that's why you're here today."_

"_The training part" Rose guessed._

"_Yup. You're going to be Dimitri's partner."_

_A moment of funny silence fell, probably not noticeable to anyone except Rose and me. Our eyes met. _

"_Guarding partner," I clarified to her unnecessarily, she might have been thinking of other kinds of partners. Hell, I was even thinking about other kinds of partners..._

"_Yup." Agreed Spiridon._

_Oblivious to the tension around him, he went on to explain how guardian pairs worked. It was standard stuff, straight from the students' textbooks, but it meant that she would be doing it in the real world. Guardians were assigned to Moroi based on importance, everyone knew that. Two was a common grouping, one Rose would probably work in a lot with the Princess. One guardian stayed close to the target; the other stood back and kept an eye on the surroundings. _

_The positions were called near and far guards. A pretty original name eh?_

"_You'll probably always be near guard," I told her. "You're female and the same age as the princess. You can stay close to her without attracting attention to yourselves."_

"_And I can't ever take my eyes off of her," She noted. "Or you."_

_Spiridon laughed and elbowed me in the ribs. "you've got a star student there. Did you give her a stake?"_

"_No. She's not ready." As much as I wanted to give it to Rose to protect herself, That was the truth. She just wasn't ready yet, emotionally and physically._

"_I would be if someone would show me how to use one," she argued. I knew she knew every guardian in the van had a stake and a gun concealed on him. I also knew she wasn't happy about the idea that she was the only one who didn't. _

"_There's more to it than just using the stake," I said to her. It was true, the first kill is always the worst. I knew she would think I'm giving her my "Zen Crap" again. "You've still got to subdue them. And you've got to bring yourself to kill them."_

"_Why wouldn't I kill them?" She asked, clearly puzzled._

"_Most Strigoi used to be Moroi who purposely turned. Sometimes they're Moroi or dhampirs turned by force. It doesn't matter. There's a strong chance you might know one of them. Could you kill someone you used to know?"_

"_I guess I'd have to, right? If it's them or Lissa..." _

"_You still might hesitate," I told her. "And that hesitation could kill you. And her."_

"_Then how do you make sure you don't hesitate?"_

"_You have to keep telling yourself that they aren't the same people you knew. They've become something dark and twisted. Something unnatural. You have to let go of the attachments and do what's right. If they have any grain of their former selves left, they'll probably be grateful." I told her. _

"_Grateful for me killing them?" She was still puzzled, that or trying to wrap her head around the concept. _

"_What would you want if you knew you were going to be converted into a Strigoi against your will? If you knew you would lose all sense of your old morals and understanding of what's right and wrong? If you knew you'd live the rest of your life – your immortal life – killing innocent people? What would you want?"_

_The van had grown uncomfortably silent. Rose was staring at me, her deep, brown eyes boring into my very soul. _

_I've met very few people who took being a guardian so seriously. Rose was one of them. She understood life-and-death consequences. It was really shocking to see someone of her age understand her duty to her best friend. _

_I am the same way. We understand each other, understood that we have others to protect. Our lives would never be easy. And making decisions like the question I asked was part of that._

"_If I became Strigoi..." She started. "I'd want someone to kill me." Relief flooded through me. In truth, I wasn't sure what her answer would be. _

"_So would I," I said very quietly._

_~End Flashback~_

I've come to realize what I have to do now.

I'm going off to find and kill the love of my life. And I had an idea of where she might be.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR ASHLEIGH'S PAST ! I'm At A Total Loss X_X. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. **

**Thanks For Your Support And Being So Understanding ! I Really Just Needed Time To Process My Aunt's Death And Some Time To Grieve. So THANK YOU For Waiting. I Am Now Back To Writing ! I'm Gonna Take This Slow And Steady Though ! **

**Lotsa Reviews = VERY Happy Me**

**Happy Me = Faster Updates**

**Faster Updates = Happy Readers !**

**Now Doesn't That Sound Great ? (:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Academy ! (Oh , But Do I Wish...)**

It didn't take long for me to find her. Ash was in the same alleyway as before, but there was more than one body. My eyebrows shot up when I saw the bodies. And yes, my eyebrows went up, it was one of the things I have gained since becoming strigoi, and I _loved_ it. There were at least three other drained bodies around her, which means she must have been busy. It made me feel a little smaller in power next to her. _That will change. _She had saw me coming and dropped the girl she was drinking from and licked the blood left over on her lips.

"Now that's what I call a full course meal ! Are you full? How was Scrumptious I saw you dancing with?" She winked at me. Personally, I enjoyed her witty comments. We got along so well.

I gave her a harsh laugh and licked my lips as well. "Oh, let's just say he _defiantly_ lived up to his name." We shared a good chuckle for a few seconds and then lapsed into a silence, other than the club's bass pouring out through the walls. "So what are we going to do now?"

She thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "Well not now, but soon, we'll have to go to court and meet with Daddy. He'll have to approve of you first before you can get a position on the council, next to me of course! But right now, let's have some fun!" She sprinted off with her strigoi speed and I followed in suit.

It had only been two days since the attack on St. Vladimir s but I quickly became accustomed using my new speed and strength. I liked having the wind in my face. I'm free, free from guarding those stupid moroi. _They come first._ I grew up listening to that. I;m sick of it. I hate them. I had to sacrifice _my _life for them. The _sacred _moroi.

Now that I look back at it, I really wasted so much of my life just to be with Lissa. I could have been doing anything. But no, I had to be by her side at _every single second. _Now, I'm completely and utterly free. I don't have to superglue myself to someone. I can do anything I want. Sometimes, I have to remind myself but being with Ash really makes it easier. I have fun around her.

We just started to make our way outside of the city until I finally asked her where we were going.

"I have a little challenge for you, just to test your skills. We're going to a dhampir town a couple miles away from here. Let's see how the town reacts when they see two, powerful strigoi ripping through their precious, little town. Hell, let's feed while we're there. After all, dhampirs always taste better than humans."

I stiffened involuntarily. _Was she talking about the town that Dimitri grew up in? The one where his family lives?_ The little voice in the back of my head was warning me again, my muscles stiffened even more. _You can't be near him! _The voice said. _You'll kill him! You love him! _I brushed away the voice and smiled in anticipation. _Let's do this_.

There was a small, wooden sign on the outskirts of the town. All it said was, '_Baia'._ _So this is Dimitri's __hometown! _Every cell in my body was screaming at me to keep back, to run as far away as I possibly could from here. But I kept my pace beside Ashleigh the whole way.

"Oooooh! I can't wait! You'll love the taste of dhampirs Rose, They kinda taste like vanilla, but some almost taste like they have a hint of cinnamon!" Ash said enthusiastically. I knew she had history with dhampir towns and had her fair share of moroi blood. I learned a lot more about her from the hour it took to get here.

~Flashback~

"So what's court like?" I asked her. Truthfully, I was very curious. After all, no one has mentioned it before so either A, the guardians were keeping it from us or B, they didn't even know.

"Well, daddy is the king there! He's very powerful you know. He always calls me his little princess, but really, I'm far from it." I attempted to raise my eyebrows at her from her last statement but miserably failed. She laughed "I think it's really funny how you can't do that. Actually no, it's hilarious."

I let out a growl and tackled her to the ground. I took a couple swipes at her but she just barely dodged them. I pinned her to the ground and was straddling her waist, keeping her body underneath me. When suddenly, I felt the ground underneath me and saw her above me, fangs out. We were only playing around but her face still managed to look terrifying. She was defiantly on of those people you don't want to piss off and I wondered how old she must be. We were rolling around in the ditch for a while before she finally waved the white flag.

"Okay, okay! Truce!" She said giggling. Gosh, her laugh is like the sound of angels, very light. I held up my head and grinned in victory.

"So, why exactly are we going to a dhampir town? Other than the fact that they taste better. How many dhampirs have you killed to know that some taste like cinnamon?" Truthfully, I wanted to know a whole lot of other things, I just want to know everything! Now there's nothing holding me back. I could do anything I wanted. And boy, did it feel good!

Ashleigh let out a soft chuckle, I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I was still an incompetent dhampir. "Well, where do I begin?I guess I'll have to start from my beginning." I gave her a few moments for her to think. She took a few unnecessary breaths before she started to talk.

"Okay. Well, to answer one of your questions. I've fed on a lot of dhampirs in my life as a strigoi, along with moroi. I don't really know exactly what year I was born in, I think it was about 525 BC. To make it more realistic on how old I am, well, let's just say I was born in the great pyramid."

Both of my eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened in surprise and she gave me a moment to take in this information. Holy shit. She couldn't be talking about Egypt could she? She had a slight accent that sounded kind of like Russian, but apparently I was off... By a lot. She's so OLD! Clearly i had underestimated her power as well... I didn't even know Vampires were around that long!

"At the time, the Persians were taking over Egypt. My name was Azar back in those days. It's a Persian name that meant 'fire'. My mother called me by a Persian name because once they took over Egypt, she had a feeling they would kill off the rest of us. That, and they have never seen someone with red hair such as mine before, it resembled a flame. Some people wanted to kill me because they took my hair colour as a sign of misfortune, but the Pharaoh was against it. The prophet in the temple said that my name will be remembered by many so the Pharaoh thought I would be an asset of his.

The pharaoh was still convinced that I would be of very great use to him so he gave me an unusual education. I learned to read and write inside the temple along with the boys my age. Of course, in those times, girls weren't supposed to be educated. Many were against it and shunned me.

My mother was really the only one I could talk to, she was my only friend. I didn't know my father. My mother said he was a traveller passing through and she fell in love at first sight. They had been together for about a week before they finally decided to uhh, combine their love?"

I snickered at her loss of words. Combine their love.. hah! In other words, they had sex. Ash really wasn't the type of person to be shy about sexual things but I guess anyone would be when talking about their parents doing it. She gave me a dark glare and continued her story.

"Little did she know that he was a creature of the night, a dhampir. There was no way she would have known that she was a moroi either. He left the next day and a couple weeks later my mom found out she was pregnant with me. Long story short, I was born and she was heartbroken.

It wasn't until my birthday, May 22, when I turned eighteen and the Persians attacked. My mother and I hid in the temple in a secret compartment that allowed us to see outside. We thought we would be safe if the army had failed to take down the Persians. But they were not successful and a man came into the temple, only one man. There were about a dozen people inside the temple and they were all dead in a matter of two seconds, all were decapitated."

A strigoi, there was no other explanation for it. She didn't even have to tell me to find that out. There's only one creature that could have the speed and power to decapitate a dozen people in less than a minute. I kept quiet, I wanted her to finish her story. It is defiantly better than mine.

"He must have heard our breathing increasing in the compartment and he wretched open the door. He dragged out my mom by her long, black hair. I will never forget her piercing, blue eyes. The fear inside them was indescribable. After a split second , they went blank. I knew she was taken from this world.

The funny thing was, I didn't even cry for my mother. I loved her, but the tears would not come out. I think I was in shock, really. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the man who just killed my mother. He had shoulder length, blonde hair and red-ringed eyes. I never saw anything like him, he was different. I guess that's why I wasn't scared of him. I felt like we belonged together, because we were both different. Me, with my cursed red hair and him, with his red-ringed eyes. I was definitely drawn to him.

I just stood there for what felt like the longest time. He did the same, looking into each others eyes. It was pretty odd considering her just slaughtered the others with no hesitation but he took the time to look at me.

He finally spoke in a Russian accent, 'Hello Little Fire'. I didn't know how to respond to him so I just continued to look at him. Then he asked me if I wanted to be with him forever. I was confused by what he meant but then I saw his fangs. Osiris must have sent him to this world to find me.

He held out his hand for me, which I took. I wasn't scared or sad. I felt as if a weight I didn't know I had, had been lifted off of my shoulders. When I took his hand, he pulled me to his body and bit me. It was painful at first, but the endorphins did their job quickly.

I blacked out and woke up in a dark room. I was very confused about what had just happened, but then the door opened and out came the stranger who's hand I took. He explained to me what I had become and the powers I now possessed.

'My name is Kira Morozov and I am your father, Little Fire. May I ask your name?' My father... how could this man be my father? As I inspected his face a little more, I could tell that we had similar features and decided to believe him. So I told him my name.

"My name is Azar Ozera."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ashleigh POV

I remember it like it was yesterday. The day that my life had changed forever, for greater good. If I stayed as I was, I would've committed bloody murder. And I only realized it after I was free from that hell hole.

After I had found out that Kira, the man who killed off about half of our entire town _alone_, was my father, I decided to stick by him through thick and thin.

He was powerful. There was no doubt about that. But that wasn't the reason I stayed with him, I felt like I should be by his side. Plus, where else was I supposed to go? It's not like I could go back home, that was long gone behind me.

Soon after the Persians took over my homeland, Caesar and his empire fell. After that, years and years passed and soon enough, we didn't hear anything about Egypt at all. It was almost as if it were lost to the world.

I noticed that all of my senses had been enhanced by quite a bit. I quickly became accustomed to them.

I felt free. There's nothing to hold me back anymore and I can do anything I want, no one to judge me. I think the best part of it is that no one _could _stop me. Well, with the exception of my father.

We travelled as soon as the sun set over the horizon. I had picked up on many different languages such as Russian and Ukrainian, over the years and had become fluent with them.

We stayed in small towns here and there all over, I didn't really know where we were. We could have been on a whole other continent and I wouldn't have known. I had really grown on Russia though, I considered it my home. I loved everything about it and we always lingered there for years before taking off to somewhere else.

We would feed on humans and the occasional dhampirs in the small towns that we were passing through. Sometimes we would stay long enough to hear the people mourning when they heard someone they knew had died and screaming when they found the distorted body.

It hadn't made me sad. My newly, twisted mind had actually enjoyed hearing family and friends sob over their lost, loved one. It gave me some sense of satisfaction, that I did a good job at slaughtering them.

My father had also given me a lot of praise when we went hunting. He said that I was slowly catching up to him, which really _is _something.

In the odd occasions, we would run into other strigoi passing through. There was one particular meeting I will never forget, even to this day.

Me and father were passing through a tiny, dhampir village to feed. We were tired of human blood and desired something with a little more flavour to it.

"Azar, we will split up from here. I have some business I must attend to. I will come find you after, try not to make too much of a mess, will you?" He winked and sped away, leaving the dust behind him.

_Okay, let's find something tasty, shall we?_

I ran through one of the few streets in the village and came to a stop. There was the most delicious scent I've ever smelled, lingering in the air. My throat burned for it. And it was coming from the house with the mahogany door right in front of me.

I slowly made my way to the house, there was about a little over an hour until the sun rises so I'll have to make this quick. I opened the door and peeked inside. Sensing no one, I made my way through the house.

The interior was nothing special, wooden panelling along the walls, a moderate kitchen, a living room with a small fireplace. Once I reached a light, chestnut door that was the slightest open, my throat started to burn. It wasn't painful, just very irritating. Like an itch you couldn't scratch.

Inside the room, were two women. One was tall and slender, with platinum blonde hair and Jade, green eyes. She was speaking to the woman in front of her that seemed oddly familiar. It was a short looking woman that had fair, olive skin with brown hair and deep, dark blue eyes.

I couldn't pinpoint where I had seen her from but the deja vu feeling just wouldn't go away.

And then it hit me like a train.

The short woman was the prophetess from my homeland, Lady Ramla. She was the one who potentially saved my life by having one of her visions. The interesting thing was, she looked _exactly_ the same as she did before I left.

I had been planning on eavesdropping on her conversation but a woman with strawberry blonde hair stepped out from nowhere, palms out and I swung open the door.

Before I could take one more step towards them, I found myself covered in flames. And it hurt like a bitch. The flames were singeing every part of my body.

So many questions were running through my mind at once.

_Where the hell is the fire coming from? Was the house on fire? How could I not notice? Wouldn't I have smelt it? Why is Lady Ramla here? How is she alive? Did the Persians not kill her? Did she slip away? Why didn't she age at all?_

I was flailing everywhere, attempting to get the flames off of me, But I could not. Soon enough, I was on the ground writhing in pain. Layers of my skin had already burned off.

Then suddenly, the heat was gone. The flames had disappeared. But I could not get up off of the cold, stone floor.

All I could do was lay there, eyes looking up to the ceiling. I was still very confused by this whole situation. _Why is the prophetess here? Who is the strange woman with the Jade eyes? And the one who stepped from the shadows?_

Piercing, endless blue eyes hovered above me. I tried to get up but all the strength I could muster was a lift in my arm about two inches off of the ground by my side.

"Hello Azar Ozera." she spoke in my native tongue, "I'm sure you're very confused about what's going on here, but I will explain shortly. First of all, you are aware you are not human anymore correct?" I lifted my lips to reveal my fangs as I let out a sound resembling a hiss, coming from a cat.

I had to give her credit for not looking away from my intense glare. I would think that they were filled with pure malice. She didn't even bat an eyelash at me.

"She's definitely the one. I saw her with him earlier, and there's definitely a resemblance there. You would be blind not to see it." said the lady who had come out of nowhere.

"I bet she even has her father's temper too." The woman with the jade eyes added.

"She does indeed have her father's temper," Lady Ramla said, "She's always been a little spitfire, that one. I always regretted telling the pharaoh what I saw of this little fire baby."

I snarled at her. _How dare she! Who does she think she is?_ _I'll rip her little body to pieces once I can move again._ My thoughts on how to torture Lady Ramla were soon interrupted by the lady with the Jade eyes.

"Hello. My name is Lyna Dragomir. Your father is Kira Morozov, correct?" her eyes bore into mine. These people aren't affected by my glare at all! I'm beginning to lose confidence in myself...

I opened my mouth to yell at her, but it only came out as a croak, "Who the hell are you! I'm going to RIP you to SHREDS. You're going to wish you were never-"

"Born? Yeah. I've heard that one once too many times." The jade eyed girl said, Lyna. _Okay.. That's it. When I can move again, She's at the top of my hit list._

"Let's move her already! He'll come looking for her once he realizes we are not there, if he has not already." Lady Ramla explained. _Wait.. what is going on here? Who will come looking? Who the hell are they talking about! _I am beyond annoyed at this point. My finger twitched. _Hm. Looks like I can move again. _

"Mariya, get the chains! We'll move her now." Lady Ramla shouted to the girl who came out of nowhere, who I was now guessing is named Mariya. _Hm, Mariya mean bitter in Russian. Well then, this one will be a challenge if her name suits her personality. _Mariya got up and left the room to go retrieve what I was guessing, the chains that Lady Ramla was talking about. But not before she whispered something in Lyna's ear. Going by her posture, I'm guessing it was a threat or a warning. Because as soon as the words left Mariya's mouth, Lyna went stiff all over.

I could feel my muscles slowly coming back to me, my limbs less sore. The burns were still visible, but that's only the outer layer of my body, not as important. _They will never expect me to heal this quickly, I'll catch them by surprise. _

As soon as the door shut behind Mariya, Lyna moved to the corner of the room, never keeping her eyes off of me. I breathed in short, gasps. Lady Ramla started to gather all the weapons they had and put them in a brown sac. _Mistake number one, don't put away your weapons when your enemy is still alive, no matter how weak they may look._ Apparently, my act of looking weak and helpless worked, because Lyna soon turned her back on me and helped put away weapons.

They had all sorts of things, stakes, crossbows, guns. There were things I've never seen before. All, I'm guessing, to kill me. Or the person who they were talking about earlier, the one who was waiting for them, the one who will supposedly be looking for me. Once they put away the final weapon, I sprung up from the floor. As I suspected, they were not expecting me. But someone else had.

I was going to grab their necks and push them up against the wall. I was going to force information out of them before I left. But I was stopped by something burning my neck. No, not burning. I wouldn't know how to describe it. It was just, searing pain. My eyes darted down to see what was causing this immense pain. There were chains around my neck.

It seems that Mariya came back with the chains.

_Why does it hurt so bad? These are just chains, nothing I haven't touched before. Why do they suddenly hurt?_

"These are chains infused with fire. I wouldn't suggest to struggle against them, unless you want to die. We also do the same with stakes, so I wouldn't suggest fighting against us if we have those either. It is fatal to _your _kind. The _evil _kind." Mariya whispered in my ear. I dropped to my knees and started choking, struggling to breathe. My body could not stand to keep up with the magic in the chains.

Lady Ramla and Lyna turned around with wide eyes. _Fools. Did you expect me to just stay with you of my own free will? _

"I told you not to turn your backs on her. I told you that this would happen, when you wouldn't expect it." Mariya said, directing it at Lyna. _So that was what she told her before she left.. _"Now, let's get a move on. He should be on his way any time now. We need to be long gone by the time he gets here."

The chains tightened around my throat, making me gasp in pain, then turning into a hiss. Lady Ramla grabbed the bag of weapons, making her way to the center of the room.

Lyna bent down and pulled back the carpet lying on the floor, revealing a door underneath. _This must be our way out..._

Mariya tightened the chains on my neck, "Move!" She said forcefully. I could only comply, since the chains were slowly beginning to burn away at my body._ I wouldn't be surprised if she chopped off my head.._

I got to my feet, not without struggle, and made my way to the door, following after Lady Ramla. I put one foot through the door and was met by a staircase. I looked down and saw that it was a _very _long staircase. Lyna closed the door and covered it with the carpet behind us, leaving darkness ahead of us.

**I WANT AT LEAST 10 – 15 REVIEWS ! Or I'm Not Putting Up The Next Chapter ! Muahahahahhahahaa :) !**

**I Also Want Some Suggestions !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, There's A Review I Want To Talk About.. **

**Review Submitted By Anonymous: **ummm...i love your story and all, but i think you should focus more on Rose being strigoi then some random strigoi's past. Two chapters was enough about her.

**Okay, First Of All, Thanks For The Review (: I'm Thinking That Some Of You Are Wondering About Why I'm Focusing About Ashleigh's Past. TRUST ME. It'll Make Sense In The End. You Need To Know What Happened To Her So You Can Know What's Going On Later On. And Secondly, I'm Thinking About Combining The Chapters Focusing On Her And Putting Into One BIG Chapter , Just Cause It's Easier. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own VA , The Talented Richelle Mead Does :(  
>I Only Own Ashleigh And This Plot (:<strong>

**~Previously~**

**I got to my feet, not without struggle, and made my way to the door, following after Lady Ramla. I put one foot through the door and was met by a staircase. I looked down and saw that it was a very long staircase. Lyna closed the door and covered it with the carpet behind us, leaving darkness ahead of us.**

It was pitch-dark in the corridor, even my strigoi eyes, accustomed to darkness found it hard to see. We've only been descending the never-ending staircase for about two minutes when I finally choked out something.

"Where are we going?" It only resulted in the chains around my neck to tighten.

"Where he won't find us." Mariya said from behind me. That still wasn't enough answers for me.

"Who the hell is this person you keep talking about! Why does he concern me?" My voice started to rise. I was beyond mad now, I am completely frustrated and furious. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything against these charmed chains. The pains from my neck was suddenly rushed to my wrists, now bound behind my back with chains. I hissed and growled in pain as it burned me. _I'm going to kill them all... Painfully. I'll savour the moments._

"Alright, we're here. Mariya, keep a good hold on her, we don't want her running off." Even though I couldn't see anyone talking in this darkness, I could tell by their high-pitched voice that it was Lyna who spoke. She is clearly the leader in this little... 'operation'. It was either _her _or Mariya.

But it doesn't make sense that Mariya would be the leader, she's a dhampir. Lyna is clearly a moroi, you could tell by her tall, slender body. I thought Lady Ramla was human, up until now of course. She doesn't look like she aged a _day _since I last saw her! _I'm going to have to find out what she is... _

There was clanking noises echoing throughout the corridor. I could just barely make out Lyna pushing herself against the wall in various different places. _What the hell is she doing? _After a couple seconds, I came to a conclusion that she was going crazy, losing her mind. _I'm with a peanut gallery, people who should be in the looney bin. Great, just great. _I should at least suspected that much. That the people who kidnapped me would be total nut-cases.

Suddenly, there was rays of light coming from underneath the stone wall that Lyna was practically humping. _Oh.. She was trying to open a hidden door.. I feel stupid. _The stone door swung open and we stepped into a cellar, a dungeon. And when I say dungeon, I mean _dungeon_. The kind that are in fairy tales. You know, the ones that have chains hanging on the walls with shackles.

_They don't plan on keeping me here do they? I'll have to do something quick...this place smells disgusting. _

Mariya tightened her grip on me as she led me to the shackles in the far, right corner. _Oh God.. PLEASE tell me they're not going to put me in those things. That's enough. I've had enough. Shit is hitting the fan.._

Lady Ramla walked over to the corner and grabbed the shackles as Mariya turned around. All the while, bringing the shackles up to my wrists behind my back. Of course, probably without realizing it, Mariya had loosened her grip on the chains around my neck and wrists. That was the precise moment I chose to attack.

I yanked my hands out from behind my back and brought them to the chains around my neck, pulling hard to loosen them even more. It hurt like a bitch, and caused my hands to burn and blister. _A little sacrifice is necessary.. _Plus I could already feel my neck start to heal from the chains, so it will take no time in the world for my hands to heal themselves.

Still holding on to the chains, I tugged them over my head, sending a flying Mariya into one of the stone walls, hitting her head and causing blood to come out. Which of course, made my throat BURN.

I could see a big, ball of fire coming straight at my head from the corner of my eye and stepped easily to the side, dodging it. Then running to the door that we had just came through, in hopes of getting out and away from this hell hole. Of course, I had no such luck.

When I reached for the handle on the giant, stone door, it burst into flames. Flames, that I did not want to touch. _I've had enough heat for today, thank you very much._

I turned around and stalked towards Lyna. Obviously she's the one who was causing the fire to spout everywhere. But that's only by judging how her hands are placed in front of her, palms out towards me.

Fireballs spouted out of her hand towards me at an alarming speed. I was just able to dodge them, until one humongous one came straight towards my head. And then it was all black.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I woke up with an INSANE headache. I've never once experienced a headache before in my new life, and I'm glad I never did, I'm pretty sure I would have shot myself. Not that I could now, because I can't at the moment. Considering I could feel my hands are now in the manacles against the wall, the metal burning into my flesh.

_Do they infuse everything with fire? _I am suddenly ignited with rage, bewilderment and a thousand different questions and no answers.

Why am I being kidnapped in the first place? I don't even know these people! With the exception of Lady Ramla, who I still wonder about how she hasn't aged a day since I last saw her, which could be a couple hundred years or so. What are these special fire powers that Lyna possesses but the others don't? How could I have been taken out so quickly? And easily? Who is this man they keep talking about? And more importantly, where am I? I finally open my eyes to observe my surroundings.

I'm still in the same dungeon as before. There is no light whatsoever with the exception of a torch lightened across the room. I now have a passionate hate for fire thanks to my kidnappers and I wish I could go over there and spit on fire to put it out.

I don't know how long I sat there, in the corner on the cold, stone ground. I lost track of time until I saw a light come out from underneath the stone door. Then in came one of my favourite people, Lady Ramla. _At least it wasn't Lyna..._

She stood on the other side of the room as me, not daring to come any closer. She was probably thinking that I would attack her the second I got the chance to again. Well, she's right, I would. There was no words spoken between us, just watching each other. Surprisingly, she was the one who broke the silence.

"Hello, Azar. It's nice to see you again." She said politely, eyes hardened and completely serious.

I scoffed at her, "Wish I could say the same, _prophetess._"

Her eyes narrowed when I addressed her by her old title, looking like a cat, about to pounce on it's prey.

"I'm pretty positive you are wondering about how I haven't aged a day since you last saw me. I'll give you the satisfaction of knowing how. It won't make much of a difference anyways, you'll be dead soon enough anyways."

This time it was my turn to have my eyes narrow. I was wondering what they were going to do to me.. I can't say this didn't surprise me, though. I knew something was going to be done to me along those lines. I just didn't want to die, I have so much to do, so much to see. I _especially _want to go to North America, Canada especially. I heard there's a pretty big group of strigoi hunting moroi up in Winnipeg. Father and I were going to join them in a couple years, I've been looking forward to it ever since. But, kill me? Why do they want me in the first place? I'll ask her later, after she is done telling me the mystery to her appearance. I've been waiting this whole time to get answers, I'm not going to let my big mouth get in the way of it.

Lady Ramla slides down to sit on the ground, back against the wall. All the while, her eyes never leaving mine, piercing right through me.

"Moroi have ancient magic in them. I'm sure you might have realized this before, Lyna is Moroi. Also, she can control the element, fire."

Then the gears started turning in my head. The puzzle pieces went together instantly, I was right, the fire was coming from her. Lady Ramla didn't leave me to my thoughts for no more that three seconds before she continued on.

"Some Moroi possess these powers, but not all of them. There are five elements that they can possess. Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Spirit. I'm sure they're all self-explanatory about what they do, but the last one, spirit, is very complicated. I don't know much about it myself. The night that we were under attack, there were no more than ten men come into the temple. Of course, they were strigoi, but I didn't know that before. I didn't know that they had supernatural abilities. Abilities that allowed them to toss us around like pieces of paper."

She stopped to take a few deep breathes, I could tell she had trouble speaking about what happened. I just don't see the big deal, so what, there were strigoi. But, how did she get left alive? I would have thought she would have been awakened at least...

"I was killed that night, Azar. Only one of the men came forward, eyes as red as fresh blood. He took me in his arms, and as much as I struggled, I couldn't get away from his grip. His teeth sunk into my neck and I blacked out" She shuddered. "I woke up with immense powers, the ones that you have now. I was turned strigoi."

_Holy SHIT. _My mind can't even process this information. So, she was turned the night of the attack, just as I had been. But, how is she here right now? Not strigoi? This doesn't make any sense at all! I was about to ask her how she isn't strigoi anymore, but she cut me off.

"After a couple hundred years of killing innocents, I ran into a man. There was something about his blood, it was almost calling to me. I could smell it, it smelled _amazing_. Completely, and utterly _delicious_. And I wanted it, so I followed him through the town we were in, I didn't think he knew I was following him. Somehow, he did. And before I had time to react, there was a pain in my chest, but dissolved to something beautiful. He had staked my right in my heart, with a stake. But it wasn't any ordinary stake, it was a stake infused with spirit. There was a flash of white, blinding light.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground crying my eyes out, completely back to normal. My heightened senses were gone, I was back to being a dhampir again. As for the man, he must have taken off after he had staked me. I never found out his name or why he was there, he just, disappeared. I never saw him again. All I know is that I am completely indebted to this man, a man who I don't know."

_Holy shit. This is just weird! _So, there was somehow, a way to turn strigoi back to their original form. My eyes started to well up with tears. Not from her story, it was the thought of me losing everything. No more power, no more freedom. My eyes widened in fear. _I don't want this taken away from me! _

Lady Ramla just sat there, wiping at her tears that were silently making their way down her face, I couldn't help but pity her. Pity her for what she had lost, the beauty of what she had lost. She could have been on top of the world right now, doing anything she wanted, like I am with father.

"I had contemplated on finding someone who possesses spirit to start healing those who are lost to this world. The ones who were turned against their will, I could rid this world of abominations. Save the people of furthering their grief and sadness of killing innocents, all those people..." Her voice ended in a whisper.

I laughed, full out laughed. My stomach started to hurt after a while, so it died down to a chuckle. Now _this _is comical.

"What's so funny, dare I ask?" She inquired, face flushing with anger. She is clearly upset about me laughing at her while she shared her 'troubling' story. The thought actually just made me laugh harder.

"How could you not miss this? And.. Abominations? Are you mental? You have to be mental to _not _wish you had this. The power... It's truly fantastic. Killing innocents? I'm sorry, but who really cares about that?"

Her eyes were as small as beads as I spoke, her face getting redder, by the time I was done talking, I could have mistaken her as a tomato.

"Once you are freed from your blood lust, you begin to realize all the sinful things you've done. The people, families you hurt. The horror you've done." She spitted out at me. Before she could get anything else out, the door swung open with such power, the rocks began to break and crumple to the floor. There was a shadowy figure standing in the doorway, though I couldn't see due to lack of light.

As the figure came forward, I gasped as his face reached the light. _Father!_

_**`.`.`..`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.**_

_I don't understand... Why is Father here? Better question, was he looking for me? _I know I've been gone for a couple days at least. Stuck in this dungeon.. with no blood.

He instantly came to my side, crouching down right in front of me, "Azar, my dear, are you alright?"

I nodded, letting him know I was alright. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a big, ball of swirling red, orange, and yellow come straight towards Father and I.

"Father! Look out!" I was expecting him to get out of the way, instead, he put his arms around me, shielding me from the ball of fire, coming straight at us. The heat intensified as it came closer. I felt Father's body shift against mine, knowing that the ball had hit him. My eyes are wide in confusion and bewilderment. _Why..? Why would he save me? Why did he sacrifice himself for me?_

"I need you." He murmured against my shoulder, as if reading my mind. "For the future, _our_ future."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he was on his feet again, facing our new visitors, Lyna and Mariya. He had his back to me, and gosh, was it pretty. His entire black was charred and burned, a hole put into his shirt, leaving his bare back. Some of the skin had been burned away, but it would take no time for it to heal. _It must have hurt..._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a snarl, "Why do you have my daughter? Who are you?" He stood protectively in front of me, and was clearly not going to let them go without punishment. I was about to laugh, but cut myself short, this was _not _the time to be laughing, not when big ol' daddy is pissed.

"Why do you protect her? _Your _kind do not feel love, compassion! You are vile creatures who feel nothing but satisfaction in killing others, the blood lust." Lyna shouted at Father. Mariya was standing just next to her, a gleaming stake in her hands and who knows what underneath that leather jacket. She came prepared for a fight. _Hell, she's probably _always_ ready for a fight._

"Don't misunderstand, _little girls_. I do not protect her out of _love_. She's my only blood. She's _mine_." He snarled back. I know I should be mad for being addressed as an object and being owned, but when Father is saying it, it feels _right_. I finally cleared my throat, trying to get Father to get my out of these _annoying _shackles, which were still burning my wrists.

"WHY?" He roared. My eyes widened. _Shit's hitting the fan... _

Mariya smirked, "We work for Malikov, he sent us." Father only stiffened. _Malikov... _From what I remember Father telling me, he had business with him here, that's why we came in the first place. Apparently they have had _issues_ in business for a long time. He had backed out of a big deal recently, making Father furious. I don't know the details... Only what Father tells me, which is very summarized since he doesn't want me to get involved yet. _Now I know why..._

Father let out a soft chuckle, but then escalated into a booming laugh which echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. "Hah! That's good! Well ladies, your services are no longer needed, consider yourselves fired, and you won't be getting paid." A smile pulled at his lips.

"What do you mean? Who are you to tell us what to do? We only listen to Malikov and Malikov only." Lyna said defiantly, chin up. _What a snobby little brat.. _

"Well..." Father started, "I had another little, 'business meeting' with Malikov today. I just so happened to squeeze a little information out of him. After that, I no longer had any use of him, so I killed him, decapitated."

Lyna, Mariya, _and _Lady Ramla gasped in shock, they clearly weren't expecting that. Their whispers echoed through the room.

"How?"

"What?"

"What Now?

"How it that possible?"

Father chuckled once again, all three of the girls stiffened. After hearing the news about their boss, they are afraid now. _Father can take down anyone. He runs the show._ If only these girls knew that... now they are all doomed.

He took one step towards them, one menacing step. The rest of them took one step back, their eyes filled with fear. _Good. Deserves them right..._ I realized that Father's going to kill them.

"NO!" I yelled as he took another step towards them. "Don't Kill Them!" All eight eyes turned to me, filled with confusion. "I want to do it..."

The confusion was replaced with different emotions. Father;s eyes were hard, no emotion seeping through them, but he took a step back, which I took as a good sign.

He took a couple strides towards me and broke the shackles, burning his hands in the process. I brought my arms back down to my sides and stood up from the ground, standing beside my father, who was a good foot or two feet taller than me. I looked him in the eye and he nodded me forward.

With a smile tugging at the corner of my lips, I stalked forwards. Still shaken with fear, the three girls looked nervously at each other, but they were not cowering in fear like I had hoped they were. _They underestimate me..._ Well I'll show them. A silent message seemed to pass in between them. _They are planning something. I know it. _

I took another step towards them, slowly this time. I want to savour the moments I had with them, shredding them. _They need to pay for what they've done to me, a lot. _

I could see them physically shake with fear. They each took a wobbly step backwards, inching towards the door. They know how this is going to end. There are two powerful strigoi in the room. Against what? A fire user, a prophetess, and a strong dhampir? _Pfft. They've got nothing on me. _

This must be the part I was waiting for, because dozens of fireballs came flying towards my head, which I neatly dodged. _Who do they think I am? The underestimate me _too_ much._

In one swift motion, I lunge at Lyna and sink my probing teeth into the nape of her neck. _Oh! What a wonderful taste! This definitely beats dhampir blood by a long shot. _She struggled in my arms for a few moments, but the went limp in my arms when the endorphins kicked in. I drank her dry in under ten seconds. _Man, I was thirsty. _

When I looked up, I noticed that there were only two other people int he room, other than myself. Only Father and Mariya stood in the dungeon. _Looks like Lady Ramla took off... Doesn't matter though, I'll be coming after her shortly. _Mariya stood a few feet ahead of me confidently, her chin up high and wooden stake at her side. But her eyes gave away her strong, warrior facade. They were not fierce as a warriors should be. They were filled with worry and terror. A bead of sweat creeped down the side of her face.

To be honest, I was really expecting more of a fight in her. So I was really disappointed when I launched myself at her and threw her into a wall, slamming her head on the stone. I wanted to take a little more time with her though, since she was always the one with the chains around my neck.

She was still conscious, her eyes wide in surprise and pain. I slowly made my way over to her and bent down so I was at her eyes level. I took one of her shaky hands into mine. I didn't have to say anything to her, I would just slowly begin to torture her until she begged for mercy.

I took her pointer finger first, looked into her eyes, and bent. Her piercing scream echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. It was like music to my ears. Even a deaf man would be able to hear the pain in it.

"No..." She panted softly. My grin pulled at my lips once again as I took her middle finger, and bent. Her screams were pleasant, but not what I wanted to come out of her mouth. I wanted her to be begging for me to stop. For her to say 'I have a family at home' or 'I can't die yet', just like the others had said, right before I killed them. But no, this one will be a tough one. One by one, I broke each one of her fingers. With each one I broke, another yelp in agony would come out of her mouth, but still not what I really wanted.

At last, I took her shoulder in between my two hands, her eyes went wide, she knew what I was going to do. A blood-curdling scream came out of her mouth and I grinned like a Cheshire cat at what she said next.

"Please, Please stop. It hurts, it hurts." She panted out to me. I figured it was good enough, considering I have to find Lady Ramla before she runs off somewhere I can't find her. There's no way in hell I'm letting her get away. So in one twist in the wrist, I snapped Mariya's neck, her eyes going off somewhere distant. It's unfortunate that I couldn't spend more time with her..

I completely forgot that Father was still in the room until he cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll leave to to business here, I have to go meet up with representatives from the group up in Canada, I'll come find you later little fire." He nodded to me then took off.

I went back up the huge staircase that lead to the house I first saw my kidnappers in. Luckily for me, Lady Ramla didn't leave too long ago so I could pick up a scent of her trail. _Let's have fun. _I ran out the door and followed the trail quickly, I wanted to drain her dry. _I wonder what would happen if I drank a prophetess's blood, will I get a special power like the moroi do? _

At last, it lead to a small park with stone benches and little ponds with big, oak trees surrounding it's perimeter. And then I smelled blood. And then my vision went red when I realized who's blood it was. _Oh, no you didn't. _

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed at her. She had a long, gleaming knife in her hands, lined right up next to her heart, ready to strike. I wanted the satisfaction of killing her, she's _mine _to kill.

And then the knife went into her chest, leaving her gasping and crumpling to the ground. Also making me scream in rage, "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!YOU WERE _MINE_!"

_Fine then.. You'll pay for what you've done. Your precious 'innocents' don't know what's coming to them. _

In my fit of rage and anguish, I set off and killed most of the town. At first I just saw a stranger walking by the park. I took out my anger on him by splitting his body into two pieces, separating his torso from his legs. And luckily for me, I was overflowing with this feeling. The satisfaction of seeing someone die at my hands, it was _thrilling_.

I entered people's homes that night, on a killing spree. Most of the people were big families, with children and babies. _Young blood always tasted more appealing than most.. _I kept going until the feeling had mostly passed, all anger seeped away with the blood being pooled. That night, I killed over one hundred 'innocent' people, about three quarters of the town.

And boy, did it feel good...

**I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS OR I'LL GET ROSE TO KILL OLENA ! :O Yes , Sweet, Loving Olena, Dimitri's Mama. I Don't Want Her To Do It... But I Will... If I Have To :(**

**Fast UD Huh ? Hey ! The Weekends Are Lovely ! It's Truly The Only Time I Have To Write . ;)**

**BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT ON FRIDAY ! YAAY ! :DD Who's Going ? ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

_**~Previously in Rose POV~**_

"_**I have a little challenge for you, just to test your skills. We're going to a dhampir town a couple miles away from here. Let's see how the town reacts when they see two, powerful strigoi ripping through their precious, little town. Hell, let's feed while we're there. After all, dhampirs always taste better than humans."**_

_**There was a small, wooden sign on the outskirts of the town. All it said was, 'Baia'. So this is Dimitri's hometown! Every cell in my body was screaming at me to keep back, to run as far away as I possibly could from here. But I kept my pace beside Ashleigh the whole way. **_

"_**Oooooh! I can't wait! You'll love the taste of dhampirs Rose, They kinda taste like vanilla, but some almost taste like they have a hint of cinnamon!" Ash said enthusiastically.**_

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit.<em> She was so angry she killed three quarters of the town... _that's impressive, actually. _Even though I know this is Dimitri's hometown, I had no problem with ripping it up, terrorizing the people. _Hey! At least my name will be spread around fast! _After all, if I'm going to be in court with Ash, I need to have a reputation, right? Why not start here?

We are at the sign that says 'Baia' when Ash decided to tell me what's going to happen tonight.

"Okay," She started. "It's just going to be the two of us tonight, I had a friend coming but she apparently had to bail out last minute. What you're going to do is rough up the town a little. You don't need to go as crazy as I did on my little anger rampage, but still enough to get them shaking in their boots. You can go anywhere and do whatever you like., have fun. I'll be watching from the sidelines for the most part, but maybe I'll join you for a little snack here and there."

She ran off quickly to God knows where. Wherever she went, she could still see me because as I walked down the empty road, I could feel a pair of eyes watching my every movement.

_Now.. Where do I start? _I spotted a lovey dovey couple walking hand in hand in front of the park. _Well here's a good start.. _

I walked slowly towards them, not wanting them to notice what I am yet, but still get closer to them. After all, there wouldn't be any fun in just snapping their necks before they knew what killed them.

I walked at a normal, human pace and kept my head bent down, my hair surrounding my face so no one could see it. I could hear them murmuring to each other about a movie or whatnot, I didn't pay attention. Instead, once I was a mere feet ahead of them, I grabbed the girl by her shoulders and took her into my arms, putting her into a choke hold position.

The man she was with reacted quite fast, nut not as fast as a guardian. He whirled around to meet a pair of blood red eyes, looking menacingly at him. I tried to put as much venom as possible, it really makes an impact on how the victims react.

"Katherine!" the man shouted, pulling out a switchblade from his jeans pocket, but even he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. Not when she was in the arms of a powerful strigoi. _Boy, this will __be fun. Not just hurting the couple, but the entire town! _

"Let her go." he stared back at me, hissing venomously. I was surprised by how steady his voice was, most people would just cower in their own fear and leave their 'friend' . But this man was standing his ground, _but good enough_.

"What are you going to do about it, Lover boy? Move one inch or attack me and I'll be sure to change her into a doll, a lifeless one at that." I cackled at him. There was not much that he _could_ do.

The girl writhed and struggled in my arms, whimpering, but it was no use. The man had stopped to assess the situation. All he would see is me holding his girl captive, no plan would come to his head, he couldn't get his precious girl back.

I could see his feet slightly shifting, balancing himself to the balls of his feet, readying himself to lunge at me.

"Ah, ah, ah! Hold on for a minute! You don't want anything to happen to your girl! Would you?" I bore my fangs at him and he stiffened.

As to prove my point, and keep my promise, I sunk my teeth into the girl's neck, she cried out in pain and pushed against me. But once again, it didn't take long for the endorphins to kick itself into gear. Then all that was left, was a sagging girl in my arms. Completely drained of blood.

The man just stood there, eyes completely lost and wide in shock as he watched his girl drop lifelessly to the hard cement. I laughed at his expression.

He didn't like that very much..

"Katherine! You MONSTER !"

He lunged towards her but was topped by me, throwing him onto the cement sidewalk, right beside the girl. I heard a bone crack somewhere in his rib cage, but that was all he had broke. _Damn it. _I turned his head to the girl laying beside him with my foot and his eyes welled up with tears.

"You did this you know.." I whispered to him, probably causing him to get chills. "It's your fault she's dead. I told you not to come near, or else she would be a rag doll. I always keep my promises."

Of course it really wasn't his fault, it was purely for my entertainment. But that didn't stop him from believing that it _was _his fault. It also didn't stop the tears from streaming from his eyes and landing on the pavement. Sobs rocked his body on the sidewalk. I smiled in satisfaction. _I'm glad he took that so well. _

After a few moments of letting him sob and feel guilty for doing this to his girl, I finally became annoyed by the sounds coming from him and put both of my hands around his neck and twisted with a sickening snap.

His last words were softly spoken, "I love you Katherine. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes at his last words. _PUUHHLEAZE, Gimme a break. Don't make me wipe at my tear __rolling down my face. _

After I was done with the both of them, I took off in another direction, not bothering to take care of the bodies. _Maybe Ash will take care of them.. Hah! That's Funny! Ash wouldn't lift a finger to clean anything up herself. _Plus, I think it would be better to leave the bodies there, make other people see them.

I ran down what I think was main street, it was filled stores and all sorts of shops. Fortunately for me, there were a few people wandering in the streets. You know, given that this is a dhampir town, you would think that the people would be inside when it got dark. _But, noooo._

Strutting down the street like it was a catwalk at a fashion show, I advanced on the very few people outside. I kept my head up high and eyes visible to all.

Once I had made it about a metre from my destination, a loud, frantic scream ripped through the air. It came from behind me, in the direction of the park. _I'm guessing she found my present.. _

Once the trilled scream erupted through the air, all heads on the street popped up. Then finally a woman noticed what I was and screamed, following in suit of the lady by the park.

After that second scream, the other two men on the street seemed to catch on that something not quite right was going on. And luckily for me, they were guardians.

They both whipped out their stakes from inside their jacket pockets and sprinted towards me.

_Oh, joy. _

To say that they were difficult opponents would be a lie. They weren't difficult per se, more like unusual. So far in my new life, I haven't gotten into actual fights. I was just playing prey and predator.

One of the men swiped at me with his stake but I ducked just in time for it to go right over my head. I stuck out my foot and spun around. He tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. I'm usually used to only one opponent, so it caught me off guard when I felt myself land on my back with the other man on top of me. It would have been rather erotic if he didn't have his stake positioned right in line at my heart. _And of course.. Input snarky comment from Rose here. _

"Mmm, kinky." I winked at him then flipped him over so his back was on the pavement.

I took his hand that held his stake and twisted it so he was in line to stake _himself_. I pushed but it only scraped him when I was pushed off of him. Clearly, the other man had recovered himself and had intended to do a lot more damage that had affected me. Judging by how he hit me, I would think that he just tried to launch me to the ground. I only landed next to the other guardian.

In a split second, I was back up on my two feet and lunged towards the guardian on the ground, to finish my business with him. I straddled his body and took his hand that held his stake in his hand. In the next second, I had it plunged through his heart, leaving a blank-stared man in the middle of the road.

The other guardian I wrapped up pretty quickly. I grabbed him by his throat, leaving bruises. I brought him to my burning throat and drank him dry within seconds.

_Mmmm ! Ash was right! Some of them _do _have a hint of cinnamon in them! _

I was wondering where to go next when I heard gasps coming from the park, multiple ones. I dropped the blood-drained guardian and started to make my way back to where my first victims were. What I saw definitely shocked me to say the least.

There, standing in front of me, were three people whom I saw in a picture back at the academy while under a lust spell.

There, standing in front of me was Dimitri's Babushka, mom, and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>OH CRUD . Shitt JUST GOT REAL , DIDN'T IT ! Whooooot !<strong>

**At Least 10 Reviews ! ... Or Say Bye-Bye To Some Of The Belikov Family . :O**

**OKAY GUYS! I NEED HELP! I NEED IDEAS OF NEW WAYS TO KILL PEOPLE ! Ahahahahaa ! For The Story Of COURSE ! Suggestions In A Review ? THANKS ! LOVE YOU !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wahhh , Sorry For Taking So Long .**

**GUESS WHAT , I MADE IT ON THE VARSITY BASKETBALL TEAM ! Yaaay !  
><strong>

**BUT , Here's The Sad Part. :'( I Can't Play Because I Just Got Offered A Job :'((**

**So That Means I Have Even LESS Time To Write, But I'll Do My Best !**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian POV<strong>

As soon as I walked through the doors, my heart felt like it was being staked. Seeing Lissa there in the hospital bed was not a pretty sight. She looked _very _pale, more so than any moroi I've ever seen. The long gash on her arm stuck out in vibrant red and pink, making it very noticeable.

_I walked in on her cutting herself.. She could have died. How much blood did she lose? It must have been a lot, I found her in a pool of it! _

Her eyes met mine and they were so strange. It was as if she had a million different emotions bottled up inside her and they all meshed together. It was like paint, you mix together the blues, greens, reds, yellows and all sorts of colours and they make a mucky brown. Looking at her in the bed, I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

I strode forward and took a seat in the chair beside her bed, instantly taking her hand in both of mine.

I looked deep down into those emerald eyes I loved so much and could see pain. Suffering, sadness, shame. I just wanted to take all her pain away. _I wish Rose were here with us.. I wish she wasn't taken.. I wish Lissa didn't cut herself.._ There are so many things I wish I feel like I am going to explode.

I don't know how long it was before her eyes started to well up with tears, threatening to fall down her pale cheeks. As soon as I saw them form in her eyes, I took her in my arms, now sitting on the side of the clinic bed.

I let her cry on me, let her get everything out. Hell, I even had a tear escape from my eye.

"I'm sorry Christian. I'm so, so, so, sorry!" She blubbered into my chest. She was shaking from crying so hard. I want this to stop.. I want to make her feel better. I rocked her back and forth in my arms murmuring comforting words to her. Shh, it's okay. It's all over. I forgive you. I don't blame you. You're alright.

After a few minutes, she eventually ran dry of tears and got a hold on herself. Oh my poor girl, how much has she been crying these last few days?

"I'm sorry Christian, I just- I don't know what happened. One second I was looking at myself in the mirror and then I was so angry, absolutely furious. I just, couldn't handle it. And the razor blade was right there by the sink.."

I interrupted her bu kissing her on the forehead.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now and it's all that matters. Was it the darkness that made you so angry? You should cut down on using magic a little more you know.. since it's just going to build up inside of you from now on."

I didn't want to say Rose's name directly considering she had just had a meltdown but she really should be doing less magic. It isn't good for her. Rose wouldn't be here to take away the darkness.

Our conversation didn't get much farther than that because a 6'7" giant Russian came charging in.

"I came as fast as I could, are you alright princess?" Dimitri gushed out, immediately going to her side beside me.

"I've told you so many times before Dimitri, call me Lissa. And yes, I'm fine now. So when do I get out of this place? I'd much rather be in my own bed."

As if on cue, Dr. Olendzki came in with her clipboard in front of her.

"How are you feeling now, Vasilisa?" She asked with a warm smile on her face, concern in her eyes.

"I'm feeling better than before, that's for sure." she said with a sad smile. Dr. Olendzki patted her shoulder softly, smiling sympathetically.

"I'll just have a talk with Guardian Belikov and Mr. Ozera here for a moment and then you will be good to go. Your clothes and other items are in the bag underneath the bed if you want to get changed into your own clothes."

Lissa nodded and swung her feet over the side of the clinic bed to gather her things. Dimitri and I followed Dr. Olendzki to the door where she stopped just outside of it. As soon as the door clicked shut behind us she cut the the chase.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Vasilisa will have to be put back on her anti-depressant pills immediately. There's just too much going on right now and we don't want another incident like this happening again any time soon."

Dimitri had his guardian mask on, his face solid as he gave a curt nod. I did the same because well, I agreed. I don't want anything happening to Liss and there's only so much one person could handle.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't think she'll like it but it would make everyone else feel better. And in the long run, herself." I agreed with her. There was a gush of a breeze and then a voice quipped up form behind us.

"How long?" We all spun around to see a very weak looking Lissa, leaning against the door frame, bag at her feet. "How long will I have to be on the pills?" She repeated herself.

We were all still shocked to see that she had heard everything but it had grew even more to hear her say that she would agree to be on the medication.

"Only a couple weeks at first, and then we'll see how it goes from there." Said Dr. Olendzki. "I was also going to recommend going to see a therapist every week, just to talk things out with her. It makes things a lot easier to handle when you have someone to talk to."

Lissa nodded her head at that, "I think that would be great, thank you."

"Come by my office sometime tomorrow to pick up the medication. I also suggest that you don't sleep alone tonight, do you have any girl friend that can stay with you for the night?"

Lissa's eyes hardened at her words then looked away to the blank, white wall. Dr. Olendzki seemed to pick up on what she had just said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh dear, I'm so, so sorry. I completely forgot." She said with all sincerity.

"I'll stay with her." I pipped up. Dimitri and Dr. Olendzki were about to object but I started to speak before they could. "There's no one else who she would feel comfortable around."

At that, they both just nodded and Dr. Olendzki went back into the clinic. Dimitri looked at both of us, deciding what to do next.

"I'll come by to check up on the both of you every once and a while. In the meantime, I have to go speak with Alberta and Kirova about an important matter." He took one last look at us, then took off int he opposite direction.

I took Lissa's hand in mine and grabbed her bag in the other, leading her back to her room.

By the time we had got there, the sun had already began to come up from over the horizon. I said I would go get washed up quickly in her bathroom. I was still wearing the bloody t-shirt and heans from when I found her in the bathroom.

When I got there the first thing I noticed was the scent, it smelt entirely on bleach and everything had been cleaned up, no more blood. I had also did an inspection and noticed that all her shaving razors and painkillers had been removed from the room.

I had changed into grey sweats and an comfy t-shirt and went back out of the bathroom. Lissa was there, sitting on the end of the bed, staring at nothing in particular.

She had already changed into her pyjamas and her head sprung up when she heard the door to the bathroom close.

I walked over to her queen sized bed and took her into my arms, not wanted to let go. Afraid that if I did, she would crumble into pieces.

A few minutes and tears later, she had fell asleep with her head on my chest. I carefully lifted her into her bed, covering her with her vibrant purple bedspread.

I crawled underneath the covers right beside her and fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV.<strong>

I was greatly concerned about Vasilisa but I had a more pressing matter on my mind. I suppose that was the only reason I had when I went against the rules and let Christian stay in Vasilisa's room.

I knocked once on the office door and Kirova's voice shot through the air, giving me the permission I needed to enter her office.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Of course I would be nervous, but no matter what her answer was, I would probably go ahead and do it. With or without her permission, I would go to Russia and hunt down Russia. _After all, I had made a promise.._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It's A Little Short... I'll Make The Next One Longer!<strong>_  
><em>

**Review ? (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**You Guys... You GUYS. Wanna Know How Much Reviews I Got For Last Chapter? **

**Two.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Two Reviews. **

**It Made Me SOO Sad. I Was Gonna Work EXTRA Hard To Do A Double Update For The 100th Review, WHICH I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT. HOLY SMOKES. But My Happiness Got Cancelled Out... I Legit, Was Very Bummed Out. I Had No Motivation For This Chapter, So Sorry Ahead Of Time If It Sucks And Is So Short. x_x**

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

I stopped dead in my tracks. Well, un-dead in my tracks. _How could this happen? _

Even a blind man could see the similarities between them. You could see it in the picture, but it's entirely different up in person. All their eyes were the same, deep chocolate brown. Viktoria, his sister had his height. His mother, looked loving and caring even underneath the shock in her eyes. And his babushka, Yeva had the same hard expression on her face.

When they had seen me there, standing in the middle of the street, facing the park, they stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes held no recognition, because they had not met me before being turned. They had probably only heard of me through Dimitri. Though I don't know how _much _he told them about me. Not that it matters anymore..

Yeva's eyes, on the other hand, had hardened when taking in my appearance. Her eyes were old and wise and even I could see the power behind them. I confirmed it by seeing a flash in her eyes, she recognized me without even meeting me. How? I have no idea.

As soon as I saw that flash, Viktoria was now crouched in front of the two older women., stake in her hand. Her muscles were completely tense and it made me wonder whether she had ever seen a strigoi before.

It is very odd for a strigoi to be in shock, but I guess all the weird stuff always happens to me. I heard a rustle from behind me then a familiar presence beside me. _It seems Ash wants to come out and play.. _

Before I could even move, Ash started spouting out some language that I couldn't understand. It wasn't Russian, because I had already learned that with my new enhanced mind. It wasn't like any other language I heard before, not even in movies.

Ash looked menacing beside me, her hair was like a wild fire in the dark. It focused everyone's attention on her. Her teeth were bared and her eyes filled with hatred.

Yet somehow, Yeva seemed to understand the foreign language and replied back to her, but in Russian. Which I am thankful for because I am now curious as to whats going on and why Ash decided to come in now.

"Do not mistake me, fire. I am not her, not a reincarnation. I see things. I see you. I see her." She locked eyes with me and I found myself freeze. Once again, I heard that voice in the back of my head nagging me to run away and say away but most importantly, not to hurt them.

"You are the spitting image! You bare the same eyes as _her_. I shall have my vengeance. You're not getting away this time, prophetess." Ash snarled, switching to Russian as well.

Wait, _what_! Prophetess? As in the one that kidnapped her all those years ago? Hah!

"Please Ash, that must have been over a thousand years ago, you're spouting nonsense." I decided to butt in. The others looked like the had no clue what was going on so I took that as a positive, more reasons to prove my point.

"It is her! She's the one who held me captive and tortured me for days! I WILL kill her!" She lunged towards the old woman.

I knew I should probably care about Dimitri's family getting slaughtered like the voice in my head was telling me to. But to be honest, I didn't really give a shit anymore, so what did I do? I sat down in the middle of the street and watched the show in front of me with a smirk on my face. I've never gotten to see Ash so furious, so why not?

Ash was no more than three feet in front of Yeva before Viktoria made it in front of her with a stake ready. But of course, this girl stood no chance against Ash. Hell, no one stands a chance against Ash, especially when she's angry. Even the thought was absurd.

Ash had her hands out ready to strike at Viktoria when a huge, swirling fire ball came out of no where and struck Ash on the side, flinging her ten feet to the side.

I immediately got back up on my feet from where I was sitting. _There is a moroi here.. I smell him. _That and there could be no other possible way that a fireball that size would have been made from anyone else.

"Rose! Kill her! I want her dead! NOW!" Ash screamed at me from on the ground.

Her whole arm and right side of her body had been burned, skin completely gone and replaced by a black charcoal. I obeyed her command, just because I wanted to wrap this up quickly so I can go snack on that moroi that was now hiding in the trees.

I dashed forward, arms out to reach for Yeva's neck when a kick aimed at the ribs came, I easily dodged. _What is this? Kindergarten? A Moroi could do better than that. _I grabbed Viktoria's leg and pulled her entire body towards me. Yeva and Olena started shrieking in fright of their precious daughter as I gave her leg a twist, sending out a sickening crack and a screaming girl at my feet. There was no doubt about it, I had just broke her leg. It will heal though, she's lucky I didn't tear her leg right off.

Despite that there was a strigoi a foot away from her, Olena wasted no time in rushing to her daughter's side with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you do this to an innocent girl!" She screamed at me. "How could you not feel anything in causing others pain!"

I smirked at the woman at my feet and said to her, "Oh, I feel something. I feel a lot of different emotions when hurting someone, believe it or not."

Her eyes opened in surprise and the slightest bit of hope seeped into them. Strigoi don't feel bad for anything, they just don't care. That's what we've all been told.

I continued, "I feel exhilarated, empowered, giddy, smug. Yes, I feel so much more when hurting someone. The feelings are more intense depending on what I've done to the person." I smiled down at her.

Without watching Olena's reaction, I turned on my heel and faced Yeva, the creepy woman who somehow knew me. But I didn't car, all I car about is killing her. Despite how crazy Ash is acting over someone who just looks like her kidnapper, I wouldn't mind her gone either. There is something that is just not right about her.

But before I could make another move, five other bodies came barrelling through the bushed and trees from the park.; all cloaked in the darkness. It surprised me that there were so many, I had onle assumed that there was only one moroi in there. Of course, having about one or two body gueards depending on how important and wealthy the person is.

I hadn't moved yet, but Yeva decided to take this opportunity to take a few steps back away from me. My eyes darted around, now being able to see the faces of the men.

There was an Asian looking one, but very muscular. There was two shaggy blonde guys with brown eyes who looked like they could be brothers. Then there was a very ordinary looking guy, copper hair, mud brown eyes. The only exception with the whole normal looking part was the muscles. He had the biggest muscles I had ever seen and is reminded me of Ron off of Jersey Shore, a reality TV show that Ash got me hooked on. Something that all those men had in common? They all had gleaming stakes in their hands, they were all guardians.

But the last man was a little different, he didn't have a stake. It made sense because I smelled him and he is most definitely moroi. He had dark, chestnut hair that looked very similar to my own. He also had the most familiar set of eyes but I could not remember where I had seen them. He had a dark purple cashmere scarf over top of his white shirt with jeans and a jacket on top. He struck me as a person who would be in a mob or something along those lines. This man meant business.

The two blonde guys went over to protect Olena and Viktoria a few meters away from me, both were very on guard due to the proximity between us. The Asian and the bland guy went over to Ash and had started to fight with her, I cold hear their stakes whistling as the were swung.

The shady looking mobster moroi stood alone, unprotected which I found very odd... But I didn't get to far in my musings before he spoke.

"My, my, Rosemarie. I always knew you liked to cause trouble like your father, but I'd never thought you would go so far as to kill your mentor's family." He shook his head at me.

"How the hell do you know my name? What about my father? And call me Rosemarie one more time and it will be the last words you will ever utter from your mouth." I threatened him, baring my fangs at him. _Who the hell is this guy? And he knows who my father is? _

"I wouldn't mind having my last few words being my daughter's name, so go ahead Rosemarie." He shot back at me, with a sly smile on his face.

_Wait... Daughter? _And then I put it together. He was my father, my blood related father. And it made sense. His hair was the exact same shade as mine, and his eyes. I _knew _I had seen them somewhere. That somewhere had been in the mirror, when looking at my reflection. I felt like I've been punched int he gut. I was meeting my father for the first time. The same father who had never been around for my childhood.

I boiled with anger and saw red as I lunged past Yeva, who had a blank expression and at the man who I had just found out was my father.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You To Randomeow And READandWRITE11 For Being The Only Ones Who Reviewed !<strong>

**Review This Time? **


	15. My Explination, Hear Me Out Please

**For starters, im so sorry.. Words cannot express how sorry I am. **

Im sure must of you are wondering why I haven't updated in FOREVER. But about a week after I last uploaded the last chapter, my dad got admitted into the hospital. My mom found him on the ground at home after he came back home from work. To say I was shaken up would be an understatement.

After a month of running tests on him, A CT Scan finally confirmed the doctor's suspicions. My dad has been diagnosed with **Pancreatic Carcinoma.. **In other words.. **Pancreatic Cancer. **I don't really want to go into the details with you guys but I thought I should at least give you an explination as to why im not updating anymore. I can't find the time to write, and I just _can't _write. I can't explain it, sometimes i just sit down at my laptop with a blank document opened up for me to write on but nothing comes out.

As for continuing the story, I'm hoping to get it back and started again this summer, hopefully. I've already quit my job at the pharmacy to be home with my family these past few months, but depending on how my dad's future chemotherapy sessions go and what progress he makes, I might not even be able to continue.

Hopefully this makes you less pissed at me, even if it's the slightest. Once again, I'm sorry and I can hopefully keep you updated and I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! If i can just get back into the groove of things.. I'm sorry. I hope you can all forgive me! God bless you!

**~ KatlynDawne.**


	16. Chapter 15

**So, I'm Not Really Sure If This Is Being Fair To You Guys Or Not By Updating Even Though I'm Not In Full-Swing, But My Dad Is Doing Fine At The Moment And I Had A LOT Of Writing Time On My Hands! So.. I Wrote Up A New Chapter! I Don't Know The Next Time I'll Update But PLEASE PLEASE Be Patient With me! I'm Doing The Best I Can Here,Guys. (:**

**Thank You To A Reviewer That Goes By Sammiie-Mazur-Hathaway . You Gave Me A Little Something To Add In That I REALLY LIKED . You'll See It When You Read It !**

**PLUS , Thank You SOO Much For The Reviews And Everyone Who Has Reviewed Thus Far. I Probably Wouldn't Continue This Story If It Weren't For You!**

**Here's The Next Chapter! MY LONGEST ONE YET! 4,052 WORDS! 10 PAGES ! YAAY! :D**

* * *

><p>My arms stretched out, just milometers away from my father's face. I wanted to tear his head off. All the years he left me. All my anger overflowed like boiling water spilling over the pot. A kettle releasing it's stem. Milometers, just milometers away from getting what I wanted. Him. Dead.<p>

Then the pain started to grow, starting at the temples. It was so excruciating, I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands. The pounding in my head, the ringing in my ears. It was all too much to handle. _What is this? What's happening?_

Then I felt actual feelings, Shock. Excitement. Terror. Hope. All these emotions running through me as I got sucked into an all too familiar head.

**Dimitri POV.**

I knocked once on the office door and Kirova's voice shot through the air, giving me the permission I needed to enter her office.

I opened the door and walked into Kirova's office. There was nothing special about it, it had a dark mahogany desk and two leather chairs in front of it. All along the walls, there were bookcases filled with books and files. Kirova was seated behind her desk. Alberta was standing over her shoulder, looking at some files on her desk.

"Take a seat." She said without looking up from her paperwork. Alberta on the other hand, had looked up form the desk and met my eyes. I had put on my guardian mask, making sure not to give anything away. I walked over to one of the leather chairs and sat down, waiting for Kirova and Alberta to be finished.

Once they were done filling out whatever paperwork on the desk, they both looked up to me.

"What would you like, Guardian Belikov?"Kirova asked harshly.

She must really be moody today. Hell, everyone in the school was due to what had happened recently. Many were lost and we are short on guardians to protect everyone here. Me, on the other hand, am determined. Determined to save my Roza, if I could.

"I would like to ask for permission to leave the academy for a while." I said very monotone. I made sure I held up my guardian mask.

Alberta had a knowing look in her eyes and it was no doubt that she had known about Rose and I. Either that, or she just suspected what was going on between us. On the other hand, Kirova just scoffed at my request.

"Let me get this straight.. You're asking me for permission to have vacation time when the academy is already short on guardians right after a massive strigoi attack?" Kirova looked at my harshly.

"Yes." I said. Plain and simple, not sugarcoating it.

"And what are your reasons to take leave Guardian Belikov? Family time? Cruise? Or is it to go after your former student, Ms. Hathaway." My eyes hardened and narrowed when she mentioned Rose. Does she know about us after all?

"My reasons for leaving is my own personal reasons, Headmistress. I have worked for three years with no vacation time at all between here and St. Basils Academy in Russia. I just decided to take some of my vacation time now, seeing as I just lost one of my students. I would like time to get over that." I lied smoothly, though it was not completely a lie. It is true, I would like some time to think about what I'm going to do. After I find Rose of course, which I will.

Kirova snorted, "Get over your lost student? I know you have been mentoring Ms. Hathaway for a while now Guardian Belikov, but I don't see how you need to take _all _of your vacation time, which is a month by the way, to 'get over it'. You were her mentor guardian Belikov, it's not like you were in love with her or anything, it really shouldn't be that hard. So no, I don't think it would be in anyone's best interests for you to go on your 'vacation'. We need you here to protect the students and the moroi. That is all."

At that point, it was very hard for me to keep my cool. My hands were balled up into fists at my side. It took every ounce of self control to not go over there and hit Kirova into the year 2050. She had just rejected my request and dismissed me. Oh well... I'll be leaving soon enough anyways. I guess I'll be doing this without her approval. Let's add that to the list of things I could get fired for doing... Right under being involved with a student.

I stood up from the chair in Kirova's office. But not before glancing over at Alberta, she had an apologetic look on her face and that confirmed my suspicions. She knew. I turned around and headed to the door when the phone on Kirova's desk rang. I heard her talking to the person on the other end but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was where I was going to look for Rose. I had my hand on the knob of her door when Kirova called out my name. I turned around and met her eyes.

"I believe it would be best if you took some vacation days off for some family time Guardian Belikov." she stopped to take in a deep breath, "There's been an attack."

**Lissa POV**

I woke up with my eyes puffy and my temples throbbing, making my head pound on and on. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, I just wanted to sleep a little longer. If I fell asleep, it wouldn't hurt as much. The pain of losing her, Rose. What I didn't expect, was a pair of warm arms around my body under the covers. Once I realized my eyes flung open to see what Perv was doing in my room, on my bed. As soon as I opened my eyes, I met a pair of vibrant blue ones gazing back at me. My heart immediately slowed down, not quite to it's normal heart beat just yet.

"Christian, you scared me. I'm usually used to waking up to a cold bed you know. I thought you were some Perv that slipped through my door to sleep with me."

He chuckled, sending vibrations down to his chest which I felt against mine, considering I was in his arms. It really was something I could get used to waking up to every morning."

"Good morning sleeping beauty, how are you this morning, other than having a mini heart attack?" He asked me.

It took me a few seconds to answer him. Looking at his chest, I was thinking about how I felt and came to a shocker, I didn't have any nightmares last night. I took that as a good sign, considering I've been having them every night since Rose was... Since she disappeared.

"Surprisingly... I feel okay." I admitted, once again meeting his eyes. They held nothing but love and compassion, with a little bit concern.

"That's good Liss, how about we get up and ready. Today's a big day." He said, releasing his hold on me and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. I nodded and did the same. I was getting my meds today. I knew it would be best for everyone if I were on them. It would make Christian feel better and everyone else to know that I'm... stable.

Christian got changed in the bathroom while I took out my clothes from the closet. Not caring what I wore today, I picked out a dark green, baggy sweater, some black tights, and my dark brown Ugg boots. Classes were suspended for the time being because some teachers had been lost in the attack. If Rose were here, she would have been ecstatic that she wouldn't have to deal with Stan for a while, though she would miss bickering with him. The thought of Rose being here made my eyes start to water. I heard Christian knock on the closet doors.

"Liss? You alright in there?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I opened the door and walked out to him. He saw my watery eyes and took me in his arms once again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned.

He was so loving, I almost didn't deserve him. He's been so nice to me this entire time. That made my eyes water even more, tears threatening to fall.

A small smile played at my lips, "I was just thinking how happy Rose would be if she were here. She wouldn't have to deal with Stan in who knows how long."

He smiled at that and nodded in agreement. "You're right, she would be pretty giddy wouldn't she?" We took a minute, basking in the memories for a moment before he spoke again. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we headed off to Dr. Olendzki's office. I wasn't particularly happy about being on meds, but if it made Christian feel better, I would do it. It was the least I could do for him considering all he's been doing for me these past few days especially.

We knocked twice on the Dr.'s door before hearing permission to come in. Her face lit up when she saw us, a smile creeping up on her face.

"It's good to see you two again. How are you this morning Vasilisa?" She questioned, looking very sympathetic and concerned. It seems everyone is concerned about me these days..

"I'm alright." I answered honestly. Although I feel pretty okay now, I'm just waiting for another wave of darkness to hit. Since Rose isn't here to help me through it, I'll probably just hurt someone I care about. Yet another reason I want the meds. It keeps me under control, keeps me sane.

Dr. Olendzki fished around through her desk drawer for a moment before taking out a brown paper bag. She handed it to me and gave me instructions on when to take them and how much. I am to take them one per day, every morning. She still didn't tell me how long I would be on it for so I'm guessing we'll be wagering on how I felt a couple weeks from now.

Christian was by my side the entire time, holding my hand. I felt safe with him around, safer than I would be than with a guardian, with the exception of Dimitri of course. I just want him to hold me and never let go. I want to stay in his arms forever, and especially don't want anything bad to happen to him. I don't want to lose another loved one. I've lost too many already.

As we left Dr. Olendzki's office Christian and I took a little walk through campus, just to get some fresh air. We didn't talk about anything, we were just basking in the silence. Silence that won't last long, it never does.

We were walking for at least a minute when we saw a barrelling, 6'7" Russian charging down the sidewalk. Christian and I stopped right in our tracks when he came our way. The look on Dimitri's face was unreadable. It was a whole mixture of emotions; anger, sadness, hope, worry. All these emotions etched on his face, causing lines to form on his forehead.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, even a blind man could see that something happened.

"I've found her." He said. Three words. Three Syllables. One second. All that to make my heart stop beating. Only for a moment though, then it starting beating like a drum at a rock concert. All these feelings, Shock. Excitement. Terror. Hope. They all surged through me along with the questions. Where? How? When? But for some reason, I couldn't say anything. I was completely rooted to the ground, mouth hanging open like a fish. I was vaguely aware of a tear that escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. Apparently I didn't even have to say anything because all the words came tumbling out of his mouth on their own.

"In Baia, my hometown. There was was an attack, only two Strigoi. It was reported that one had fiery hair and the other was Rose. My family happened to be there at the wrong time, out for a walk." I immediately started to worry for him. Though I couldn't help but feel hopeful. What if there's some way to get her back to us? Back to how she used to be. It was a stupid thought, but I couldn't shake it out.

"Is your family alright? Is everyone okay?" I asked, clearly worried. Now that Rose is.. One of _them_, she won't hesitate to get anyone out of her way. Her mentor's family included. _Me_ included. I gulped.

Dimitri looked down at his feet, eyes hard, jaw and fists clenched at his side.

"There were a few people walking around town who got killed. My sister, Viktoria had her leg broken." He said in a raspy voice, emotions seeping through. In a dhampir town, you'd think it would have some guardians to protect them from situations like this.

"Who broke your sister's leg?" Asked Christian, speaking up for the first time.

"Rose." was all he said.

My heart dropped to my feet. It's just hard to accept the fact that your best friend could kill people and hurt loved ones.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going back to Russia?" I asked quickly, if he was going back to Russia to find Rose, I would be coming with him. I needed to see her. I needed to _save _her. She was always the one to save me. Now it's my turn.

"You're not coming with me, Princess. It's too dangerous. Rose is unstable and not the same person, I can't have you in harms way." He said as if reading my mind. It is true though, I wouldn't win this fight. Plus I have to do some research.. Maybe Adrian could help me with it, wherever he is. No one has seen him since Rose.. left.

"So, how long are you going to be gone for?" I asked hesitantly. How long would it take to find Rose? To save her?

"About two weeks." He said. "I have vacation time so I'm using it to visit my family." I knew he wasn't _just _visiting his family but we all knew what he was doing, so no one said anything about it. Without thinking, I let go of Christians hand, took a step forward and hugged Dimitri.

"Be safe. Tell her I love her." I said, knowing her knew who I was talking about. There was nothing else to say. I would just have to wait for two weeks until he came back. I hated being on the sidelines, but there was nothing I could do. I have to let Dimitri handle it. He nodded and walked to the gates to the private jet, duffel bag in his hands.

Christian sighed at my side, once again taking my hand in his.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, looking at me face. The wheels were turning in my head, there was no doubt he could see.

"Where has Adrian been this entire time? The last time I saw him was when the guardians came back with the bodies." I wondered out loud, I needed him to help me.

"I don't know, let's go check if he's in his room." Christian shrugged, looking nonchalant. It was very suspicious and it seemed like he was keeping something from me, I didn't push though. He would tell me if he wanted to. Then we set off, Christian pulling me towards the guest housing. I prepared myself for the worst of worst. I already knew Adrian was a drunk, but it could be very bad. After all, he did have feelings for Rose. We knocked twice on the door and it swung open. I gasped in surprise.

**Rose POV**

_Shit. How could I be sucked into Lissa's head after all this time? Shouldn't it stop? I'm technically dead really... _It caught me so off guard.

Ash had killed one of the guardians she was fighting and seriously hurt the other. They must have been pretty good to be able to last in a fight with Ash for that long. The second guy got lucky, she only broke his femur, the strongest bone in the body. That will take at least a year to heal.

She was now crouched beside me on the ground. Part of her arm was still charcoaled but it was definitely almost done healing. Her hand was on my arm, which was now removed from my face to take in my surroundings.

Everyone was staring at me. _Great.. _My father's eyes were filled with worry and concern. Why the hell would he care about me?_ He never gave a shit about me before, and why would he care now?_ I'm no longer within his grasp, I'm free and pretty much indestructible.

I still wanted to rip his face off of his skull, his worried eyes only made me more angry. I don't need anyone to worry about me! I don't have anything worth worrying about!

"You still have the bond." Yeva said, she still had her guarded expression on that resembled Dimitri's.

"Shut up, you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I half screamed at her. How the hell does she know this? Even better question, how the hell does she know everything about me!

"Mother, is this who I think it is?" Olena asked, still kneeling by Viktoria but now at a distance away from me, guardian at her side.

Viktoria was breathing in short breaths and she was watching me with her head turned, resting on the ground. It was completely silent, the only sounds you could hear was the wind rustling through the trees and insects buzzing and chirping away. We all seemed to wait for Yeva;s answer. Even Ash, who was by my side had stiffened, also wanting to hear her.

"This is the Rose Dimka has been talking endlessly about." she said with a stoic expression. Viktoria let out a small gasp from the ground and Olena had tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, my poor baby girl. I'm sorry this happened to you. On Dimka, why didn't he tell us?" She exclaimed. Why the hell is she crying over me!

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING FOR ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" I Screamed at her. This only seemed to make the tears fall over their brims, falling down her rosy cheeks, crisped by the cold wind.

"We may not know you Rose, but Dimitri sure does. He talks on and on about you, which is very rare. We could only suspect what was going on between you two, even though he is your mentor..was. We already consider you part of the family, even though we've never met you. We've made room in our hearts for you." Viktoria said softly. I'm surprised she could actually speak so clearly for that long when she's in that amount of pain I put her in.

My expression softened a bit, I felt weird. It felt like something was missing. I don't feel love. Love was what was missing. Now, there is just an empty space in me. Strigoi don't feel anything good. _Pshh, why would I feel Love? Why would I need to feel love? That's nonsense. _

"Wow, you sure are stupid!' I laughed at her.

_Making room in their hearts for me? Please. Gimme a break. _I don't need to be in any hearts to get what I want. Power. I want to rule strigoi all over the world. I want them to hear my name and tremble in fear. I want them to get down on their knees and kiss the ground I walk on.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't plan on seeing him again for a very long time. Never again, if I can help it."

I got back up on my own two feet in one swift leap from the ground. All the guardians tensed up once I moved. Ash followed in suit.

I could feel the sun starting to rise. I could feel it's heat prickling my skin. If I could feel it, there was no doubt that Ash could feel it too. We both looked at each other and a silent message passed between us. We had to get out fast or we would be burned to a crisp. Not that Ash wasn't already crisped today..

"He's not going to give up on you, you know." Viktoria gasped from the ground, still clutching the newly broken bone. I felt smug. I especially loved Dimitri's reaction when he found out I had broke his dearest sister's bone. Snapped right in half.

I started to take a few steps to the girl laying on the ground. The guardian beside her and Olena had now stepped in front of them, crouched and stake out in front of him. I took no time in taking three speedy steps and grabbing the arm that held the stake. I twisted and pulled in a very swift motion and he bellowed out in pain. I had just dislocated his arm, of course he would be in pain. But he was still in my way and I had to discard him. His stake was on the ground now that he had lost his grip on it. I kicked his knee in and it let out an awful crack. He screamed and howled in pain as he crumpled to the ground. _Good, deserves him right. _

I took one more step to reach Viktoria at my feet. I crouched down so that my face was right in hers, I put as much venom and malice into my next words.

"Tell him to stay away from me." I growled at her.

I could visibly see Viktoria and Olena shudder and their eyes widening. _I'm sure they'll pass on the message.. _

The prickling on my skin had now become more uncomfortable within the couple of minutes that had passed. Ash and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, it sure was nice meeting everybody but we really need to be going now. As you can see, the sun is going to be coming up at any time and I'd rather not end up being fried bacon like Ash here." I announced to everyone, earning myself a punch in the ribs from Ashleigh. I let out a strangled chuckle at how easily she got annoyed. _And boy! That hurt.. _

"See you around _father_."

I didn't stay to see his reaction, or anyone's reaction. Ash and I took off running into the night, leaving behind what could have been my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Any Thoughts On What's To Come? Any Suggestions? Any Creative Ways To Kill People? <strong>

**Thanks So Much For The Reviews ! Keep Em' Coming ! **


	17. Chapter 16

_**SO SORRY EVERYONE! I've Been Getting PM's On How Some Of You Can't See The Chapter O.e Must Be Some Kind Of Glitch, So I Tried Re-Uploading It! Hope This Works Now! Sorry For Everyone Who Thought This Was ANOTHER Update.. :/  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**I prepared myself for the worst of worst. I already knew Adrian was a drunk, but it could be very bad. After all, he did have feelings for Rose. We knocked twice on the door and it swung open. I gasped in surprise.**_

There, in front of me, was Adrian wearing a button down shirt and black slacks. His hair was ruffled and eyes were narrowed at me, probably questioning why we were here. Beyond him was the living room, it was the cleanest I've ever seen it. _Ever_. It was a shock to see he was doing so well with what happened. It was like Adrian isn't Adrian anymore, a whole new person.

"Hey cousin, what brings you two here?" He asked, letting the door open to let us come in. I looked around the room and noticed there was _no alcohol_ in sight. Another shocker to me. Christian is also stunned by this because he was also looking around with wide eyes. Although, I did feel kind of bad for thinking that he would be drinking his sorrows away. I suspected the worst of him.

"This place is... Tidy." Said Christian, narrowing his eyes at Adrian. Okay.. There is definitely something going on between those two.

"Yeah, spring cleaning, you know.." Adrian said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

Cleaning and Adrian. Two words that do _not _belong together. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I was here to do something else.

"Adrian.. I need your help with something." I said, not sure how to say this without wounding like a lunatic.

"Yeah sure cousin, what do you need?"

"Hear me out here.." Both Christian and Adrian looked at me skeptically. "I want to do some research on Spirit."

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged, their shoulders relaxing. They must have suspected I would ask something completely preposterous.

"Yeah sure, I don't see the problem in that. I'll help you, we can hit the library tomorrow." Adrian said, not really paying attention as he was going around his room with a Swiffer duster, dusting anything that he could find.

Christian just nodded, "What do you want to look up? Haven't you already done the research before?"

My heart clenched. "Rose did. She just told me about Vladimir and Anna, the gist of things." Christian's expression turned solemn at the mention of Rose's name. Whereas Adrian's jaw tightened.

"As for the topic.. I want to see if there is anything about uhh.. Turning Strigoi back to how they used to be." I looked down at my feet, I was so nervous my palms were sweating at my sides.

The room went quiet. Adrian stopped bustling around instantly. Everyone was stuck in their own thoughts. I was about to say 'Forget it' but Adrian spoke before I did.

"I'm in." he said. Then he grabbed his jacket off the hook. "But we'll have to do it another time. I just remembered I have to fly back to court for a couple days. While I'm there, I'll do some researching in the library. You can search here in the meantime?" I nodded. I was so happy that they didn't think I was going crazy or out of my mind. It was relieving.

"Yeah, sounds good! After all, we'll probably find out more from court then we will here." I said excited, smile plastered on my face. Now that I noticed it.. It was the first time in a long time that I smiled.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in a couple days cousin." he nodded at the both of us then I took Christian's hand and left the guest housing.

We were walking back to my room when I remembered something.

"Christian? What happened between you and Adrian?" I asked.

He sighed, "I thought you would notice that."

I giggled, "It was kind of hard _not _to notice." He smiled.

"Well, a couple days ago Dimitri and I went to go check on how Adrian was doing after... We came back with the leftover bodies." _When Rose was officially gone. _"We found him hammered, when I say hammered, I mean completely shit-faced. It took him at least a minute straight to open the door."

Somehow this wasn't a shock to me. Anyone who knew Adrian, or had even heard of him would suspect him of doing that. But it didn't make that much sense.

"But, how come when we just went everything was completely tidy, Adrian is not an organized person and there he was dusting everything. I didn't even see any bottles. What's with this sudden change?" he just shrugged, clearly not knowing the answer either. That just left more questions with no answers.

**Rose POV**

It has been an entire day since we left Baia and I was still waiting for the remorse and guilt to kick in. When I was still dhampir, that's what I would have felt. I just killed a number of people and had broken Dimitri's sister's arm. The man that I used to 'love'. I knew I wouldn't be feeling anything like that anytime soon, but I still couldn't help waiting for it.

As soon as we got back into the city and straight to our apartment. Our _HUGE _apartment_,_ Ash bombarded me with questions.

"What the hell was that! What happened back there? You know, if I were still dhampir, I probably would have been scared shitless. But now? Rather pissed off. I had her! I was about to tear off her head from her neck for what she did to me! And then you suddenly just, _crumpled. _Straight down to the ground. What happened? You knew that family didn't you?" she got it all out n a rush, not pausing for air (not that we needed it anyways).

Her brows were burrowed, giving her a small crease in her forehead from frustration.

_I can't let her see that I am weak. _Therefore, she can't find out about the bond, the still _existing bond_.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." I said blandly, making my way to the TV to watch my new favourite show, Jersey Shore. I got hooked on it one night when Ash went to the club to feed. I plopped down on the leather couch and turned up the volume, hoping Ash would get the hint. But of course she didn't, either that or she just chose to ignore it. It's most likely the latter.

"There is no damn way that I will let _that _pass off as 'nothing'. You were in pain, I saw it in your eyes. You don't see a strigoi in pain that often. Especially a strong one like you, awakened with MY blood. I didn't answer her. With Ash, arguments could go on forever and ever, so it's usually best not to get involved in one. Unless you're willing to give up the many hours of your day.

"Fine." She huffed, making her way to the door, most likely going to the bar downstairs seeing as it's light outside. She paused at the doorway and spoke quietly, enough for me to barely hear over the blaring TV.

"For what it's worth, you passed the test. Daddy will be expecting us in a week at court."

The door shut behind her.

**Lissa POV.**

Adrian had left for court this morning so it was just Christian and I to do research here. I still found Adrian acting strange , but it really must be a change in heart. I still felt bad about suspecting the worse of him, but I HAVE MORE Pressing matters on my hands to deal with.

Once we made it to the academy's library, I had come to the realization that I had _no _idea where to start.

Christian' must have felt my discomfort and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't we split up? You can go ask the librarian and I'll go digging." I just nodded, relieved. I went off to locate the librarian. I found her at the front desk reading a book, To Kill A Mockingbird. She was a moroi, mid-fifties with glasses and had black hair with grey sprouting out in random places.

"Excuse me?" I asked shyly, I didn't want to interrupt her reading.

She looked up from her book and propped up her glasses that were rested on her nose. She set down her book to the side and looked up at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear! Can I help you with something?" She asked in a sing-song, sugary sweet voice.

I didn't know where to start. Not only that, but what would she think if I started to tell her _exactly _what I was looking for. Would she tell Kirova? I shook my head of those thoughts. It doesn't matter if I could get in trouble. I'm doing this for _Rose_. Now that I know there could be a way to save her, I have to try. No matter what.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any books on the element of spirit?" I started off. I'll see what I can find in those books and if I don't find anything useful I'll ask her a more _specific_ topic.

"Ah! Yes, yes I do!" She got up from her chair, grabbed her keys, and started to walk over to the back of the library. And dang, was she ever fast! I nearly had to jog to keep up with her pace.

She stopped at one of the shelves in the back with old, ratted books. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. I didn't have the biggest boost of confidence.

"There should be some books about spirit around here somewhere! You just have to go digging!" She said with a peppy voice. "Good Luck!"

She walked off, leaving me to do my own searching. _Where do I start? _I grabbed the first book I saw and examined the front of it. It had a picture of the four elements on it; Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. It didn't seem to have spirit on there anywhere so I figured I wouldn't gain anything from it, I tossed it aside. _On to the next one... _

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I was so deeply immersed in the book I picked off the shelf that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me until they were right in front of me.

"Find anything?" Christian asked.

I sighed and shook my head. He sighed and shook his head as well, it seems neither of us had found anything. I just went through last book on the shelf and I had found _nothing! _At this rate, we won't be able to find _anything! _I just hope Adrian got his hands on something..

**Adrian POV.**

I've been at the library ever since the plane touched down back at court. I didn't actually have business with my aunt, I just couldn't handle being where Rose was any longer. It hurts, there's always a pain in my chest lately. As if a chunk of my heart has been ripped out of my ribcage.

But when Lissa came by for her favour, it was almost as if a part of my heart returned. A chance to get Rose back, would be a miracle, a dream come true. How could I not look into it? And if it were possible and actually worked... There would be no words as to how I would feel. Even if she was returned back to us, I knew she would go straight back into Belikov's waiting arms. Nevertheless, I would still be ecstatic, just to have her back.

At first I didn't know where to start in the library, so I just started at the element's section in the grande library. It holds all ancient artifacts of all moroi history, very valuable scripts. I just started with the easier stuff, then I'd make my way to the back, where I would have to use my influence as the Queen's nephew.

The books that I started out with were no help, it just gave information about the basic elements, fire, water, earth, and air. None of them had mentioned anything about spirit. And since I couldn't find anything in them, I had no other choice than to go to the back of the library.

When I reached the back of the library, there was a very large, wooden door with a guardian standing guard beside it. I did not recognize this guardian so I just had to hope he knew who I was. If not, well, he'll find out soon.

As soon as he saw me, he stood up a little straighter, hands behind his back. I gave him a lopsided smile.

"Hello there." I started out, still walking towards the door.

"This is a restricted area, if you need information I'll have to ask you to search in the public area you just came from." He replied very monotone. _What a boring guy.._

"Oh, I have permission to be here, I ALWAYS have permission to go in here. My aunt is the Queen. You don't want me to tell her that you did not let me access the books I need do you?"

His eyes never wavered away. He did not gulp in fear. All he said was, "Sorry, you can't access these scriptures. I'll have to ask you again to leave."

But of course, I always have a back-back-up plan. So I took a few more steps closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're going to take out your keys and unlock the door for me, but you won't take your eyes off of me." I said in a very calm voice. He did as I told him and walked backwards closer to the door. He fiddled with the keys in the lock for a couple seconds then the wooden door swung open.

"Good. Now as soon as I'm through and closed the door behind me, you'll go back to guarding the door. No one is inside the room you are guarding, you did a good job."

"I did a good job" He nodded, repeating his words back at me. I took that as my signal to go, I walked through the wooden door and shut it behind me. Once I turned around I was met with the largest bookshelves I've ever seen, three of them in a row. Beyond the bookshelves there was a giant chest. My curiosity was piqued and I made my way to the back of the room.

The chest looked hundreds, maybe thousands of years old. I was almost scared to touch it, it looked like it could break. There was no lock or other mechanism, I just lifted the lid.

Inside were scrolls, what looked to be _ancient _scrolls. One was made of papyrus, I could smell it as soon as I opened the chest. I gently took it out of the chest and keeled down to read it. It was written in hieroglyphics but there was a translation at the bottom in Russian. Lucky for me, my aunt made me learn Russian as a child.

It was a story from when the Persians took over ancient Egypt. An army of Persians slaughtered the town, killing anyone in their path. But there were strigoi among the army. The very first Strigoi, named Kira Morozov was the very first Strigoi. It did not say how he turned Strigoi but the legends in other stories say that it was just a moroi burned by sun. Turned to a crisp then woke up a day later, stronger, faster, a Strigoi.

The day that the Persians struck Egypt, the second strigoi was made. A young girl named Azar Ozera.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think guys? Give me a little feedback? :D I'm so happy these days, dad's doing better these days and so am I. <strong>

**Healthier dad = Happier me. **

**You know what else? Lotsa Reviews = EXSTATIC ME! Especially these days.. I would really like lots of reviews, if that's not too much to ask, just to get a little extra motivation, please? (:**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the loooooong wait, I told you I might not be able to update frequently but I thank you for always waiting for me. I don't know what I'd do without you guys! **

* * *

><p>Azar Ozera... So that's where the Ozera's started turning evil. I guess it just ran in their blood for centuries.<p>

Not the time Adrian.. Gotta find things on spirit.

So instead of finishing the scroll I was reading, I rolled it back up and grabbed a different one, the second out of three in the chest.

Unfortunately for me, it was written in a language I didn't recognize. I had only learned English, Russian, and French as a child. Since I couldn't translate it myself, I tucked both remaining scrolls into my jacket and closed the chest.

I walked out the room like I was going for a stroll. From the corner of my eye I saw the guard I compelled do a double-take. Luckily for me, the guard didn't say anything to me. He was probably just very confused and didn't know what was going on.

I guess it would have been easier if I had just told him I had permission. But then I would have to worry if somebody else came checking.

I guess I'll have to wait until I get back to St. Vlad's to decipher this thing.. There better be something useful in this.

**ROSE POV**

A week until Court. Strigoi Court... I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it yet. Is it the same as Moroi Court? How powerful exactly is the King? Could I take him down? Could I even take Ash down in a serious fight? I felt very unprepared. It was almost, nerve-racking. To numb the new feelings that have surfaced, I took to my closet, picking out another sexy, clubbing outfit. Grabbing the sluttiest thing I could find. It was a red, white, and black leopard dress, showing off so much skin on my back with only a sliver of lace to cover. It had also made my boobs look spectacular. I quickly changed and made myself seem as much as a Blood-Whore as possible, not forgetting to put in my contacts. I then called a cab and set off to the closest night club.

**A/N**(Check out my profile for Rose's clubbing outfit for tonight!)

Why are the guards at night clubs so easily fooled? I know I put in contacts, but I am not nearly as tall as a moroi, making my pale skin and short height a big issue. And those bastards don't even realize it.

Once I was inside the club, I made my way over to the bar, taking long strides while doing so. My black pumps made my legs look fantastic. And just from my short walk over to the bar, I already had a fan club, staring as I walked. But of course, they were all moroi. Just wanting to have a little fun with the Blood-Whore. Same old, same old.

The moroi man was sitting at the bar, waiting for his drink. He already smelt like he had too much that night and was swaying as he sat down. You know you've had too much when you almost fall off your damn chair.. probably a damn lightweight.

Just wanting and easy snack, I rubbed my hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to turn to look at me. When he did turn to me, I gave him a look of burning passion and he followed me to the back door. No words needed to be said, he was drunk, and my throat was burning. I know he mistook me for a dirty Blood-Whore. All these Moroi pigs do. It's what they're used to.

In less than five minutes, I was finished my appetizer. My throat was still burning, but some of the flames had diminished. I left the body there, not worrying if anybody found it. I would be able to get myself out anything. Even if Ash isn't here with me. Though we are a pretty bad-ass team..

My eyes scanned the room to look for my main meal... I decided to take a little challenge. The bouncer at the corner of the room was dhampir. I could smell him from half-way across the dance floor. Probably a guardian.

But hey, I work for my food. I'm up for a little risk. I thought as I made my way to him.

**DIMITRI POV**

It was about 10 hours after I boarded the plane when I finally reached my home. Baia. Russia. The same place where Rose had been yesterday. As I drove through the town with my rental car, I noticed little differences within the town. Such as the sidewalk that had been crushed, a tree knocked over with workers cleaning it up. Even some of the blood on one of the roads were still there.

It's very hard to grasp the concept that Roza was the one to do this. My Roza. My student. My friend. My love.

I knew it would only get harder once I reached my home, my family. Specifically Mama and Viktoria.

I pulled into the driveway, and sat there for a minute. Just preparing myself. What would I see inside? Would I see grief-stricken faces? Would I see joyous faces after not seeing me for so long, although under these circumstances, I could not imagine the latter.

I had not even put a foot on the front porch when Mama swung the door opened and had me in her arms. The arms that used to hold me as a child. The Mama that I protected and kept safe throughout her hard marriage. Now, I was the one that needed to feel safe, secure. Secure from all this hurt, these emotions that I had mostly kept bottled inside since Rose had been turned.

"Приветствуйте назад, сын." (Welcome back, son.)

"I'm home, Mama." I whispered.

She pulled away all too soon and looked me straight in the eyes, putting a strong hold on my arms, keeping me in front of her. Concern was written all over her face. I almost broke down noticing the un-ending love she had for all her children.

`Come inside," She told me as she ushered me inside, "there is lots you need to tell us. We will listen until the end."

Once I was inside my home, I was met with what felt like a hundred pairs of arms. But in actuality, it was just my sisters, Sonya and Karolina. Viktoria was nowhere in sight, making me a little anxious to see her and what her condition is. As soon as Sonya and Karolina were done covering me with their hugs and 'loving' kisses, I made my way to the living room, where Mama told me she would be before entering the house.

As guardian habit, I had scanned the room once over, yes, even in my own home. There stood a man in the corner of the room, beside the couch. It was no normal man, it was Zmey. The Snake. I did not stop to ponder why he was here amongst this madness. My sole attention was on the body resting on the couch. The body with a full cast on her leg. Viktoria. I was at her side in a matter of seconds, two strides with my long legs.

She was sleeping, a calm, serene look on her face as she slept, looking completely innocent. I brushed a stray hair that was covering her eyes. I`m sorry Vika. I`m sorry I let this happen to you.

Before I had known it, the entire family was already seated in the living room, excluding Paul, who was probably upstairs sleeping.

I sighed, there was no avoiding this, I would have to tell them everything. And I did. Everything. Starting from when I found Princess Dragomir to the present. Even about Rose and I, as much as it hurt to talk about it.

Their reactions varied throughout my tale. With the exception of Babushka, nothing seemed to shock her. By the end of it, my sisters were in tears. Mama had her arms around me, rubbing my back in small, circular motions. Yes, I am 24 years old and I take comfort in my mother holding me.

It also turned out that Vika had awoken during my explanation and grabbed my hand, holding them while I spoke. I was so caught up in the past that I didn't notice when she did it. Then she spoke.

"It was Rose who broke my leg." She started off, then explained what had happened while I was gone. And I was very glad I had Mama holding on to me, or I would have went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight, just to get my emotions out.

I still struggled to wrap my mind around the fact that the love of my life had done this. My Roza did this. And if she wasn't stopped, how many others would suffer? I would just have to fulfill my unspoken promise to her.

Only once, did I look at Zmey in the corner. And that was because of the angry sound effects he was making when I mentioned Roza and I being involved. I didn't know what his deal was, but it didn't matter. What was he doing here anyways? In my home with my mother and sisters? It seemed a little unusual for a shady guy like him to be here. But my question was answered very quickly.

"You're her mentor, am I correct?" His deep voice asked in a very stern voice. I simply nodded, hesitantly, wondering what he was wanting with this information.

"You have been around my daughter long enough to know how she thinks. Where she would go, what she would do. After all, you've certainly been around long enough for you each to fall in love with each other."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry again, for the short updates, but as I said in the last chapter, I just don't have the time, I don't even feel like writing these days, but I have an obligation to finish this story for you guys, I'll try to update more, but no promises! Love you all <strong>

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, what you want to happen! I've had some writers block with this chapter, SOO Tell me what you want! Who's POV, what do you want Dimitri to do now that he's in Russia? ;)**


End file.
